Superior
by JamaicanTwilighterLuna35
Summary: Eden thought she was just genetically superior to humans. But what happens when she goes undercover and becomes Supernatural too? And what of her attraction to the Cullen family's newest addition? All Cullen CC, a little lemony goodness here and there..
1. Not So Surprising Announcements

**Hello there. So I'm taking another swing at Superior, trying to make it more readable, thanks to some advice from Pyrotenthka (I don't know if I spelled it properly, sorry. She's the author of a Dragon's Twilight. **

**Hope it's better that the first try. **

**- Luna**

Chapter One

Different.

Of course you could say that when it came to me, my life, and my entire family.

But even in my family I was the odd one.

My bloodline was what our scientists call genetically superior to the normal humans'.

My family is gifted, with "special abilities" that allow us .

We don't know how it happened, but according to my dad we have special genes that evolved or something.

There are other people like us, but we don't know that many; Mom and Dad wanted us to have normal lives, so they didn't really get into the whole super hero, special agent, must save the world thing.

So what makes my genes superior in a family full of heroes?

I'm empathic. I can absorb and keep whatever other abilities I come in contact with, no limit.

I might as well be Peter Petrelli, but there's a catch. It hurts whenever I gain a new power.

There's no nonchalant "O, guess I can control fire now", or "O Gee, I can fly!" I get a full-scale attack.

I remember with my telekinesis, major migraine for days (got that from my Mother). My entire body erupted in fire (though it didn't hurt) when I got my pyrokinesis and invulnerability from my dad, and even worse were my reactions to my twin sister and brother's powers.

My brother could make anyone sick or weak mentally and could read minds like my mother, and my sister had cyrokinesis plus the ability to have conversations with people in her head or to influence peoples' decisions'.

(Now imagine hearing voices in you're head, surviving the everything from smallpox to typhus in a day, then having the lowest body temperature ever recorded. At 7.) Imagine my surprise when I told my brother to have a tea party with me in front of his friends, and he even put on makeup without complaining.

Yep. Mind control.

I still living as a citizen, (or a norm [al person]) because my mother was unsure of what to do with me.

So I was attending normal high school instead of SASA, [School for the Advancement of those with Special Abilities] the rival of Sky High), and had citizen friends.

Life was pretty much perfect, without the exception of trying to hide my powers, but hey what can you do?

We moved around a lot at first, and after awhile I stopped trying to meet new people.

But when had actually settled in Bull Springs, and I made friends and a pretty great life here. I love where I live, the people here, and just everything about it.

I even like our new names. My real name is Eden Knight and I'm 16, but now I'm Crystal Straught due to a nosy citizen neighbor back in Miami who tried to sneak in and saw me playing with fire, literally.

My older twin brother and sister, both 18, were now legally Andrew and Andréa, but now they still go by their real names, Jace and Jade.

My dad is (or was) Dane Knight and mom was Eve Knight but they're now Tracy and Daniel Straught, a businessman and stay at home mom.

Dad's job had moved us around quite a bit, but this was the longest place we ever stayed, and I loved it here.

Now imagine my apprehension when my mom walks in and goes, "Honey, You father and I need to chat with you and the twins."

Then I heard her thinking.

_Hope she's not too mad. _

"Hope I'm not mad about what Mom?"

She gave me a stern look as she put her up mental walls.

"Stop trying to read me honey, it's rude. You'll know when the twins get home."

My brother and sister went to SASA were they could learn to use their powers and then teach me in the sanctum (since I had their powers), but they weren't home for another hour or two.

I guess patience is a virtue.

As soon I as I heard Jace's key in the door, and the "_Hey everybody!" _he thought in his head, I flew downstairs, and ran away to the den before he ask me where I was going or look for it in my head.

By the time they got down to the den, I had been there for a good 10 minutes, just waiting.

My dad came in, fresh from work and I could tell I wasn't going to like what he had to say, seeing as how he was giving me the I'm-sorry-I-can't-do-anything-about-it look that I hated.

_Eden, I need you to be understanding right now_ he whispered in his head, know my sister, brother and mother could all hear him too.

"Fine" I grumbled, besides what could be worse than moving again?

Then it hit me.

_We're moving again! _

I screamed out in my head and watched in satisfaction as my mom grimaced and looked at my dad with a she-knows look. He sighed.

"Yes, we're moving. The company relocated me because of the great changes I've made here and how I fixed up the branch here. They want me to do it again in Forks, Washington. Before you say anything, think about it- we're going to be rich, and we'll have a bigger house and live in a nicer area. Jay Jay [he was talking to the twins] will be able to continue at SASA. And Eden Honey, you'll start SASA when we move there."

"Are you insane?" I yelled. "You know what happens when I'm around powered people!"

How could they uproot me in the middle of my junior year?

I had just gotten a great group of friends, a great schedule, and a life that was constant, routine, and normal.

I think I turned red, because both my parents noticed and gave me that annoying puppy-dog look I always gave them, so of course I couldn't say no.

For too long anyway.

"Sweetie, you've been around citizens for so long that we haven't seen your powers manifested since the last time you powered up.

You were only 7 when you gained our powers. Your mother and were thinking that maybe since you are so much more mature, it won't be so bad."

What could I say?

It made sense, and although I've wanted to go to SASA for years, I also had a life here, one that I would have to leave behind.

I just got up and walked out of the den, their apologies following me.

_Aww, C'mon Eden it's not dad's fault _thought my sister.

_Yea, seriously it'll be okay _came from my brother.

_We're sorry baby, it'll get better _flew at me from my mother and father before I put up my walls and ran to my best friend's house down the block.

--

**Whaddup? Me again. Tell me what you think. **

**Should I do playlists for this too? I'm feeling lazy right now, so you probably won't see them in this story unless you guys are really interested in that. lol. **


	2. Best Friends Forever? Maybe?

**Here it goes again! I promise to be really good with Updates, even if i am working on my college essays. **

**Pinky swear, peanut butter jelly with a baseball bat. **

**-Luna**

** Chapter Two. **

When I got to Warren's house he was outside working on his motorcycle.

I looked at his brown eyes and the long dark hair I was so used to pulling on, and promptly burst into tears when I thought of my life without him there.

_Crap. _I heard him think.

_What the hell happened? She hasn't cried like this since someone ran over brownie. _

Brownie was the puppy I got in middle school that ran into the street and sadly passed away.

I never had another pet, but of course Warren was there for me the entire time.

I guess Warren Peace couldn't be considered the image of everyone's best friend, but he was mine. Sure he only seemed to own black leather, had punk red streaks in his hair, and tattoos up his arms, but he was the only person who truly got me.

He didn't go to school with me; he went to someplace called Maxville Academy, but he had always been right across the street when I needed him.

The bad boy image was such a facade; he was a big old softie, and I loved him for that.

As I watched him wipe his hands in a hurry and come towards me I only cried harder. Washington was a long way from Dorchester.

Would I ever see him again?

"Crystal" he said in the deep even voice that could always calm me down. "What's wrong?"

"We're moving! Again! How could this happen to me? Again?"

I shouted in between puffs of breath.

_Shit _he thought_, _as he put his arms around me.

His body was always so warm. I remember thinking when I was little that he might be pyrokinetic, like my dad, but he was so obviously a citizen that I had done away with that theory.

I loved it when he hugged me like this. His hugs were warm and comforting, and right now it was the only thing keeping me from going home and destroying everything that threatened to take me away.

"Listen babe." Warren said.

"It will be okay. It's all going to be okay. Want to go get something to eat? Then we'll figure out what to do."

We walked down to the Chinese food place that Warren worked in his free time, and was practically a home to me, the Paper Lantern.

Having to leave this part of my life was killing me inside.

I went to our usual table while Warren went to the kitchen to get the food Mamma Wu always left out for us.

After I had calmed down, I took Warren's hand and traced the lines in it.

"What's going to happen to us? I don't think I can deal with leaving my best friend behind."

_Is that what I am? I guess so. _

I heard him thinking, remembered how we met, and it made me smile.

"What are you thinking now? He asked with a raised brow.

"Just thinking" I responded.

"About the first time we met, and I was scared out of my mind that some guy my age on a bike had just tried to run me over. But then you circled around, cut the brakes, and asked if I was okay, and shook my hand. You're hand was nice and warm and I knew we'd be friends."

I laughed, and then shook my head.

"You still remember that?" Warren asked taking his hand out of mine.

"Yea." I said. "You've been one of the most constant things for me since I moved here. But now it's all going to hell."

"I have an aunt in Washington. You'll be fine, and I'll come visit. I promise I will call email vidchat, whatever you want. You are my best friend."

Warren said. But what he thought made me feel good.

_They can't take her away. I'll be there whenever she wants. I love her too much. _

Looking up at him while wrapping my arms around him, I whispered, "I love you Warren."

He looked at me in shock, disentangled himself, and backed away.

That was a surprise.

Maybe he meant as a friend. O God, strike me.

What I wouldn't do to meet a person with invisibility right now.

I did the only thing I could- turned and ran right back home.

--

**Tut, tut. Embarrassing much? **

**Lol. Review if you want to :-) **


	3. Adieu Home and Hello Cutlery

**There's never a riiight tiiime to say goodbye! I hope you enjoy this chapter!! **

**-Luna**

Chapter 3

Thanks to my mom's telekinesis and the twins' help, half the boxes were packed neatly into a U-haul Van, a week from when I saw the boxes.

"We're leaving tonight?" I yelled running into the house. "I leave and all my stuff is packed?"

I had just come back home from the "Send-off" party my grade threw for me at Cassidy High.

"_Eden Calm down! We leave tomorrow, it's not as bad as you're making it, I promise_

I turned to Jacem feeling anger ignite my veins, knowing that my body temperature was most likely well past 120°.

"You can think any damn thing you want Jace!

You and Jade still get to go to the same school and see your friends and still have your life in order. I'm the only one that has a life here, and I have to give it up!

I don't want to hear it."

I ran to my room and slammed the door for extra emphasis, then started bawling allover again. I know I was being bitchy and immature, but after seeing everyone I was going to miss so much, I didn't care at all.

I used my telekinesis to open my drawers to fold my clothes, but there was nothing there.

_We packed it for you since you were upset. Go to bed Eden. _I

t was Jade, messing with my head again.

As if on cue I felt my eyes start to droop.

I could've fought it, but seeing as how I just wanted this night to end I just put on my PJ's and let her control me.

When I woke up the next morning, I was just sad.

Sad that I had told Warren the truth and he didn't love me like I thought.

Sad that I would never see Cassidy High or my friends there ever again.

Sad that I would never get to eat at the Paper Lantern and get to do my homework while Mamma Wu yelled at Warren for something or other.

Sad that I had to leave everything that had been in my life for the past 7 years, the longest I've ever lived out of my five other homes. But I also was resigned to my fate. There was nothing I could do about it, but I resolved to hate Forks, because nothing to me would ever beat my home in Bull Springs.

I sat up in my bed, with my knees under my chin just staring out at tree next to my window.

There was a knock on my door, but I didn't bother answering. Whoever it was would just barge in anyway.

It opened, and there was my dad looking at me with that disgusting remorse that always me feel bad for feeling bad. But this time I looked past him instead of at him. "My stuff is packed, if you wanted to know" I said coldly.

"Eden baby, I'm sorry for taking you away from your life here, but I promise, we'll come back and visit as much as possible. I think you'll like Forks, and our new home there."

I was pissed.

"Doesn't your heart have to be in it for it to be a home?" I went downstairs, still in my Pj's, where there was an automatic hush.

My mental walls went up as everyone tried to read my mind, and I almost rolled my eyes, but thought the better of it and kept my face in an angry mask.

I took out some bread and slapped some butter and jam on it and went back to my room. When I got to my room, I stuffed the bread into my mouth to hold it, opened the window, and climbed into my tree.

I had been sitting there for maybe an hour and a half when I heard several jumbled thoughts from Warren before I saw him.

_She's definitely in the tree. _

_Crap I hope she's not mad at me._

_I was just surprised._

_I never thought she would love me back._

_Or maybe she meant it as a friend? _

_I'm such an idiot for waiting this long._

_God. Are they leaving today?_

He stood underneath the tree and looked up at me. "I always figured I could find you in the tree." he said with a wry grin.

"Yea, I guess you could."

"Crys, I came to say I'm sorry"

"Sorry for what? Just forget it all."

"Crys, No. Will you at least get out of the tree and talk to me?"

"Why should I?"

"Because I love you, and when you said you did, it surprised the hell out of me. I just didn't know what to do."

"Warren, I'm moving 7 states away in 2 hours."

"I love you!"

That was a surprise. His voice was fervent and needy. I never heard him use that tone and it scared and excited me at the same time.

At this I climbed out of my spot, and slid down in front of him.

All I could think of was him.

"I'm gonna miss you so so much" I said as I looked up at him.

"I don't know what I'm going to do without you."

Warren just looked at me, and I saw the tears in his eyes as he brought me close to him. As always, he was warm all over, and I didn't want to leave more than ever.

"Wanna come with me?" I asked, and felt his warm chest shake as he laughed.

"If only you knew how badly I did, babe." he said, looking down at me.

Then something changed in his eyes.

His head lowered, and before I even sensed it, his lips were on mine.

His kiss was like fire.

It was warm and made me warm all over. It was like nothing I ever experienced before. When it was over, I was panting, my eyes half-closed as I laced his fingers in with mine and he kissed my temple.

"I Love you."

"I love you too."

We whispered to each other for a long time, me just laying there in his arms, propped up against the tree as he occasionally kissed my forehead.

At around 2, I heard my dad yell "It's time to go guys!"

I looked at Warren with tears brimming in my eyes and when we had walked to the front of my now-old house, I whispered "Guess this is goodbye".

My family watched, with different levels of sadness.

"Don't worry. You aren't getting rid of me, I promise." Warren said.

"I love you." I said for the last time.

"I Love you too." Warren said, kissing my forehead. "Bye" He whispered.

"Bye" I whispered back, my voice caught somewhere in my throat.

I turned around and got into the mini-van, avoiding everyone and looking out the window at Warren as we drove.

He raised his hand, and I sadly waved goodbye back.

--

**Poor, Warren. Poor, Eden. Uhuh. **

**My fave werewolf alpha it debuting next chapter! hurrah.**


	4. Silly Jacob, Tricks are for Kids!

**This was a really great idea given to me by Sarastreet, and I loved it. I'l give you hint about what will happen this chapter: "If you can't beat em, join em." **

**tehehe. Enjoy!!! **

Chapter Four

We had been driving for about 8 hours when my family stopped for food, even though they hadn't stopped coddling me the entire ride.

"Eden Baby, are you-"

"No Dad."

"You have to eat something."

"I'm not hungry. And I wont die. Invulnerable, remember?"

My dad sighed and backed off some, while my mom hugged me and went to go get my brother and sister something to eat.

_Edie are you okay? _

_Yea, Edie just please eat this once, for us. _

My brother and sister were trying hard, but their use of my old nickname was not making me feel better.

I missed everyone so much already.

I had done a big phone conference with my best friends from Cassidy High, and ended up sobbing.

I just wanted to go back home.

_No. _

I thought back, and put my walls up.

--

Ugh. This is where I'm supposed to be happy to move?

We could barely see anything because of the fog.

We were driving, but couldn't seem to find the stupid exit.

We drove around for what seemed like hours, which was not helping my attitude.

When we finally stopped to check the map we still didn't know where we were.

I was so close to becoming my evil twin.

I was so fed up and frustrated that when I saw a car coming down the road I inadverntently and irritably stopped it with my mind.

Yea, okay I'll admit that my powers suck when I first get them, but they are also really, really powerful.

How many people do you know can pick up a house or bigger with their minds? Thought so.

Anyway, (sorry about the cockiness)

I stopped the car with my mind and almost laughed at the driver's thoughts.

_What the hell? _

_The Rabbit's never stopped since I built it. _

_Are those people down the road?_

_I have to go see if they need help!_

I knew it was a guy because his thought voice was masculine, but I was surprised by his need to help us.

It reminded me of Warren when he went into hero mode around me.

Warren always had a way of fixing things, so I just let him.

God I miss him!

"Do you need help?" a voice asked, snapping me out of my thinking daze.

I pouted at the thought of a complete stranger having to help us go to a place I already hated, but I swallowed and turned to answer him.

Dude.

He was freaking gorgeous.

He must have been one of the Indians from down at the reserve I read about when I looked up Forks online.

He had short black hair tied at a ponytail at the back of his neck.

His deep brown eyes seemed to look into my soul, and the polite smile he gave me was unbelievably sexy.

I had a feeling he didn't even know what he was doing because his thoughts were only concerned with our stopped car.

_Is she alone out here? There could be leeches!_

_Something about her scent doesn't smell right. _

_Is she human? No she's human, but different. _

I didn't get it. What did he mean by "my scent"?

And what would we be but human?

"Hey, are you okay? I want to help you. What's your name kid?"

That did it. No one, not even family calls me kid.

I may be small, but this I wouldn't stand for. I turned and snapped at him.

"Listen boy: I am not a goat. No body calls me kid, much less someone so seemingly close to my age. You can call me by my name, when I feel like giving it to you."

He looked taken aback, but just grinned again in a Warren-type way, which pissed me off.

"The rest of my family's in the car. We can't find our way to the new house."

"Okay, I know the area, I'd be glad to help out. I'm Jacob Black. Now I just have to go see if my car will start for me."

He walked away to his car as I called out: "I'm sure it'll work now" and as if on cue, the engine revved up.

He gave me the funniest look, like he was mad or suspicious.

My dad seemed pissed, but I shook it off.

Why wasn't Jacob freaked like regular humans?

Then I realized something.

I was shaking, really badly.

I didn't know why, and I had to end up using my powers to still myself.

When I had calmed down, I explained everything and told my dad to follow Jacob.

When we finally found the house it was around 10 p.m, and the fog was still as low as ever.

Jacob ended up staying over for dinner, but surprisingly no matter how much I tried, I couldn't hear his thoughts clearly.

It was like he knew or had dealt with mind readers before.

I couldn't I focus on his mind with all the food in front of me.

I had never been much of an eater, but I kept getting the shakes, and then suddenly the food looked like heaven.

It was ridiculously hot in Forks.

I could hear my family thinking to me while simultaneously trying to get our first guest to feel welcome.

_Omg, Eden stop shoveling the food like that. It's disgusting, and Jacob is hot. Stop messing with my chances. _Of course, Jade would say that.

_We told you to eat at the Rest stop, leave some for the rest of us. _

_Shut up_. I thought.

_Eden what in the world? _

_I don't know mom, it's like I'm getting a new power or something but not. My body feels a little uncomfortable. _

_Ugh. I feel so hot. Mom is there no A/C? _

I assumed Jade was putting our thoughts in Dad's head, because suddenly he was suspicious.

_Do you think Black has a power of some sort?_

_No. But his thoughts were unusual. I think he's blocking us out. _

My dad nodded and set his jaw, making me feel sorry for Jacob.

My father could be pretty scary when it comes to protecting his family.

--

**yeesh. Papa Bear 1, Jake Black 0. **

**Enjoying the story? **


	5. Does this mean I should avoid the Moon?

**Da da da dummmmm. Okay, so this was a fun chapter. **

**Enjoy it! I command you! **

**- Luna. **

Chapter Five

My Dad interrupted Jade, who was chewing off Jacob's ear and trying to be seductive. "Jacob, I think you're a fine young man, but there's something you're not telling us. Do you believe in the supernatural?"

Jacob looked apprehensive and nodded his head.

"Yes sir."

"Well, my family and I are something of the sort. I am telling you this out of concern for my youngest daughter, and I trust that you, in turn, will not betray that trust."

I saw Jacob's gaze slide over me, before returning to my fathers', and the nod he gave.

"Good. We are not exactly supernatural, just somewhat genetically superior to regular human beings, bearing special abilities. My power is pyrokinesis, and I can control and make fire. I'm also invulnerable, which means I can't be hurt and heal almost instantly," My dad said, watching his fingers as he snapped them together and a flame appeared on his thumb.

I thought I saw Jacob flinch, but just as fast as I thought I saw it, it was gone.

"My wife here," dad continued, "has telekinesis and can control objects and other minds using her own. My son Jace," dad moved, gesturing towards him, "has the ability to make anyone sick or weak using his mind and can read minds like his mom. Jade has the ability to control ice and water, even if it's contained in another source. Although she can't read minds; she can have conversations with us in her head, and control other people's minds. I'm telling you this because I need to help my daughter Crystal here."

"What can I do to help? And how come you didn't tell me her power?"

"Because I need you to tell me what you are before I tell you about her."

"What I am? I don't think I catch your drift."

He was a horrible liar.

The shocked look on his face was almost comical.

Looking him dead in the eye, my dad continued.

"Something in your genetics is obviously giving Crystal a reaction. She absorbs and stores special abilities from genetics."

He looked at me for what seemed like a long, long time.

"Crap!" was his only response.

My father continued on, finally finishing his speech.

"Can you to tell me why my daughter who almost never eats food is suddenly ravenous, suddenly burning up, and has been having some kind of shingles since she met you 3 hours ago?"

"Damn." Jacob said.

For a second or two he just sat there, looking at the table, before I heard him mumble something.

It sounded like he said "She's phasing."

"She's what?" Jace asked, brows furrowed up and looking extremely confused.

"She's about to phase." Jacob said louder, rubbing chin. "I'm sort of a... werewolf, in a sense."

"What the hell do you mean in a sense? My sisters turning into a wolf?"

Jade seemed concerned, but I'm sure she was just disappointed Jacob wasn't a nice, normal, hot guy.

I could almost hear it in her mind.

"Yeah I don't get it" Jace said, shaking his head.

Looking at my dad Jacob said, "How long does it take her to fully absorb a power?"

My dad actually had to tilt his head and think about it.

"From what we've seen, she doesn't really absorb powers, she just gets them when someone else has them, and they manifest in about a day. Sometimes in painful ways, which is why I asked." My dad explained.

"To help her, I'm going to need my pack. Is it okay if I tell them about your family? They will never break your word, I swear it."

My dad looked wearily at Jacob and nodded.

So okay… Werewolf power? Kinda cool.

But I had some questions.

"Does this mean I can't be around people during the full moon?"

"See this is what I meant when I said in a sense." said Jacob, laughing at me.

"My ancestors were more shape-shifters that passed down the shape of the wolf to our family. To protect us."

"Protect you from what?"

"We call them the cold ones, you call them vampires."

At this his voice got really solemn.

"You do not believe in vampires." Jade incredulously, probably giving up hope.

As far as I'm concerned Jacob was the lucky one.

The rest of my family looked at him like he was somewhat touched in the head..

He just grinned and shook his shoulders.

"They're the only reason why my generation became wolves: because we were around vampires. Over the years our lives have been intertwined, so my pack lives with the Cullen family. They only drink from animals and we keep peace with them."

"Nice" was the first thing out of Jace's mouth.

My rentals looked nonchalant about it, so I wasn't going to push it.

Jacob left to go talk to his pack leader about the entire situation, while I attempted to go to bed.

But my body had other plans, as tired as I was.

It started in my toes, and although I kept shifting in my bed, it seemed like the whole wolf thing was making me longer.

Wait, no.

I mean taller, like I was growing at rapid pace.

My short dark hair starting growing right in front of my eyes, and my caramel skin was covered in sweat.

That night I was so hot, I felt I could take on hell.

I was glad when I could finally fall asleep.

The next morning the first thing I did when I woke up was to call Warren, ignoring my pain and fumbling for the cell phone near my bedside.

I heard his phone ring a couple times and then someone picked up.

"Warren?" I asked, suddenly feeling shy.

"I'm sorry, were you expecting someone else?" He laughed, and I almost cried at the sound of it.

My best friend was my friggin life.

"O my god Warren I missed you so, so much. I hate Forks already. There's too much fog. Can you believe we got lost the first three hours here?"

He laughed.

"I miss you too babe, even more that when I finally got the nerve to kiss you, you move away."

I almost blushed at that.

"Not my fault Warr, not my fault.

I heard my mom calling me to get out of bed to come get breakfast and sighed.

"I've gotta go Warr. Momma drama."

He laughed.

"Only you would say that. I love you."

"I love you too." I responded.

I lifted my covers over my head and nearly had the crap scared outta me by Jace, who was making kissy faces.

"What the hell man?" I demanded, but he just grinned.

"I love you's huh? When did you and hothead get to that level?"

"Why do you insist on calling him that? He's not..." I trailed off, thinking about Warrens anger and how sometimes he got just a little bit out of control, but only when he was super mad about something.

For example, if anyone talked about his dad, who was in jail for life or something like that, or made of fun of him in any way, he tended to take things a bit seriously.

"He's not what?" said Jace, challenging me for fun.

"Shut up." I told him.

"Thought so." Jace said. "Get dressed for breakfast. Jacob's pack is coming."

As if on cue my body seemed to stretch again.

I got out of bed and grabbed for a mirror at Jace's shocked face.

He left my room, but I heard him clearly whispering, "What the hell? Mom!! She's almost as tall as me!!"

When I looked into the mirror I finally noticed the changes.

I had grown almost as tall as my brother, who was a good 6'3 .

I was about six feet now, rather than my regular 5'5.

It was crazy how much I was growing, and it was a good thing no one in town had met us yet.

I was super hungry, and the cold sweat I had slept in was starting to spread again and it seemed to get hotter and hotter.

I threw on some clothes (though I didn't want to) and ran into the kitchen where I heard my mom's voice and smelt food.

--

**Yo, ho, ho, a werewolf's life for me!!! **

**So yup, she's a werewolf because it's Jake's human shifter gene that she adapts too. **

**When I thought of her doing all that growing, I visualized her actually stretching out, like the little boy in the Willy Wonka movie. **

**That did not look like fun. **

**Sheesh. **


	6. Meeting the Pack, All out of Phase

**We meet el packo de Jacob. WIN. **

**p/s, that was not spanish. AT ALL. **

**- Luna. **

Chapter Six

"Hungry dear?"

I turned around when I didn't recognize the voice. There was a beautiful woman about my mom's age, standing in my kitchen.

She had soft-looking brown hair and golden eyes.

I casually turned towards her and held out my hand.

"Hi I'm Crystal."

She smiled, and I was struck by just how pretty she was.

"I'm Esme. Your mother and I are just making breakfast for the pack. They inhale food. And you're probably hungry now that you're one of them."

I was confused. "Don't you mean one of us?"

"Oh no sweetheart! I am not a wolf," she laughed. "Try polar opposite."

"You're a vampire? No Way." I asked, shocked.

She seemed more like someone's mother to me. She laughed again at my reaction, the sound reaching my ears like tinkling bells.

Compared to what Jacob had told me, the vampire scent didn't burn my nose at all.

It just made me hungry.

Esme smelled so sweet I felt like I was in the Hershey factory.

There was a knock on the door, and in walked three guys that looked a lot like Jacob and one girl. I assumed this was "my pack".

The closest guy to me was staring at my brother with a really strange expression, and I couldn't make sense of what was going on in his mind.

It was like seeing gravity defy itself.

He seemed to snap out of it and held out his hand, never once looking at me, eyes on Jace.

"I'm Embry," He said.

Everyone else was kind of glued to the food, close to the way Embry's eyes were on Jace, so no more introductions were offered.

I couldn't blame them, though.

It was like the heavenly smell of Esme's food just drew me in.

I wanted so badly to just grab the entire table for myself, but I couldn't.

It would be rude.

After we all had our plates and most of the pack was slowing down their shoveling, the guy who introduced himself as Quil turned to me.

"So we know about your... condition, and we're here to help."

"I see the signs," Jacob said. "Last night she was here." He held his hand away from his chest, demonstrating my prior height. "Now look."

"Well," Embry commented, "I don't envy you for having to go through all that in one night, but I think you're close to phasing."

"Whew" I closed my eyes in silent thanksgiving. There was no way I wanted to be any wear near as tall or taller than Jace, who had an inch on Warren.

"The best part is yet to come." Said the girl, sounding bitter, holding out her hand.

"I'm Leah."

I smiled at her and shook her hand.

"Hi. I'm Crystal, glad I'm not the only girl in the pack."

Leah's face actually broke out into a smile before she relented.

"Me Too."

Then the last guy, carrying an obvious resemblance to Leah turned to me.

"Hey, I'm Seth."

I could tell he was a little shy; his thoughts were scolding at him not to be a klutz, and he seemed really fun. I gave him as warm a smile as I could, and turned around to the others.

I felt like one of them immediately, like I fit into place, eating Esme's food and chilling with my pack.

Discreetly I heard Seth whisper to the distracted Embry.

"Wonder how much of our reflexes she has already?"

Embry seemed shaken out of whatever daze he was in and sounded mischievious.

"Want to find out?"

He balled up a piece of foil, and threw it quicker than I could have possibly seen - yesterday.

This time I saw it flying towards me in almost slow motion and before they could say anything, plucked it out of the air and threw it back with speed I didn't know I had.

"Whoa." Seth breathed.

"That was ridiculous, even for us. How are you faster than us? I couldn't even catch that."

"Guess I'm just one of a Kind." I said, shrugging my shoulders and doing a victory dance. Just then my stomach started.

It was horrible, the pain.

Right before my eyes, my stomach started clenching and unclenching. I sank to my knees and my family rushed outside.

"Come with Us." Leah commanded my family, as Jacob picked me up and started to run for the door.

"Where is he taking her?" my mom yelled.

"He taking her to the Cullen house through the forest." Seth said running to his car still explainind, "Just in case she starts the change on the way there."

My stomach had not let up at all, I felt horrible and sweat was coming off of me like I had been running around in the rain.

I noticed Jacob was soaking in my sweat.

It was amazing how though we'd been running miles and were going at the same pace as my mom's car (that we could see on the highway), he had not broken a sweat.

His breath was still even and steady, like when he was talking and standing still.

The forest and the trees whipped by so fast that my stomach started to feel even worse than it had before, if that was possible.

I tucked my head into Jacob's chest, which was wet with my sweat. I never noticed how good he smelled. He smelled ridiculously good, not to mention he was running with me in his arms.

_Sorry for ruining your shirt. _I said into his mind.

He was startled for a moment but never stopped his running.

_O, uh don't worry about it, I have others. _

I looked at the patterns in his shirt before I thought again.

_How is it you can run so fast, and so far, and you're not even sweating?_

I heard his grin in his mind before it got to his face.

_I'm a wolf, remember? You'll be able to do this after you phase._

_Cool. So if you were talking out loud, do you not even get breathy? _

"Not even. I just can't do it for more than two days. Me, Quil and Embry tried, but we started getting winded and really tired around then."

He was right. His voice sounded the same as ever, like when we were at breakfast, or last night when he helped us.

_What else can wolves do?_

I asked, truly curious about possible benefits.

"Well we have heightened senses, a kind of super strength, as you can see, speed, and crazy reflexes. We can't get too angry or else we go wolf mode. That's why you'll always see one of us take a step out if we get angry, just in case."

"So we don't just phase at the sight of the moon?"

"No! Don't you listen?" He said laughing. "That's another kind of werewolf. We're more like shape-shifters. And the only time we change unintentionally is when we get angry, so you're going to have to learn to curb your anger. It's pretty strong."

"What do you mean curb my anger? I am so not an angry person."

_Shit. She's shaking. Made her mad. _

_O good we're almost there. _

I looked outward and saw we were on the edge of someone's property, and a huge white house was to my far left.

We actually got there before my family and the rest of the pack did, and I heard Embry mutter to Quil, "Told you we should've gone on foot."

Jacob and said, "In order for you to phase faster, you need to get angry about something. Even though you don't look like you have much to be angry about…"

I could tell he was just trying to provoke me, but his words hit home.

I thought about everything that had happened to me in the past 3 days, really thought, and saw everyone shrink back from me in horror.

"What. Am. I. mad. About? What am I mad about? How about being told after being elected for Homecoming Queen, and having the guy next door finally tell you he loves you, and finally feeling like you had a routine, steady, life you have to move to a town you've never even heard of?"

I was shaking when I continued.

"How about getting lost and driving around in circles for an hour after to going to said place, finding the guy who's car you stopped with your mind is a friggin werewolf, and you have to go through the pain you get with a new power again? What do I have to be mad-"

I had no time to continue ranting.

I turned and ran and felt my body reconstructing, expanding, and becoming more powerful.

My clothes ripped off and my body was covered in sleek, gray fur. My nails grew out into razor sharp claw things, and my feet grew longer and wider to accommodate my new form, and just like that it was complete.

I was wolf-mode. The whole process took me about half a minute.

_Wow. You phase fast. _

_Jacob? How are you in my mind? _

_It's a wolf thing. You're one of us, and this is the only way we can communicate on patrol. The pack mind is what our leeches call it. _

_Patrol Jacob? Patrol for what? I though you said your vamps were family? _

_Yea, but they're not the only leeches out there. There are rogues. You'll smell one before you see one. They smell disgustingly sweet. _ _They all do._

_Okay. Thanks for the help Jacob. _

_No problem. Call me Jake. You're one of us now anyway. _

I smiled, if that was possible in wolf form, and continued to run.

I felt fast, wild, and free. It was such an exhilarating experience.

_O one thing: we have to phase back soon. But your mother gave me clothes for you. _

_Clothes? Why?_

_Cause otherwise you'd be naked. _

I almost fumed at the sexy crooked grin I could almost see him making.

_Sexy? Thanks. I think so too. _

Okay now he was getting on my nerves.

_Get outta my head, mutt. _

_I can't help it. It's like everything you think or feel is being said out loud. But don't worry; I think you're sexy too. _

I turned my course and swatted him, and heard him thinking in surprise.

_Whoa she's fast for a new one. Strong too. Almost flipped me over. _

_Yes. Finally someone stronger than Jakey Boy? Awesome!_

I heard Embry join in._ Cryss, you have to phase back now. Your clothes are tied to the tree behind you. We won't look, we have to change too. _

I wasn't worried at all about Embry seeing me.

I had already seen in his mind that he had imprinted on my brother.

I was actually keeping a mental barrier up in my mind about him now, so the pack wouldn't find out till he was ready to tell them.

Then I stopped, confused.

_Wait what? How do I change back? _

_Just think, _Jake said, _Concentrate and picture your human form._

I did that and slowly began shrinking.

When it was over, I was stretched out on the grass.

It was actually incredibly comfortable, but then I realized I was naked, and it was cold outside.

I smelled my clothes behind the tree and walked toward them. I put on my underwear, and leaned against a tree to put my pants on.

I guess I leaned a little too hard, because I saw the tree before it started to fall and jumped away just as a loud Crack and Boom echoed through the forest.

Just then Jacob and Embry appeared in front of me.

"What the hell?" said Embry and then looked at me fore the first time.

"O... this is awkward."

"What happened?" said Jacob, ignoring the fact that I was half-naked in front of him.

"I was putting on my pants and leaned against the tree."

"That's it? You leaned against the tree to hard and it broke?"

He was incredulous at this.

_I'm the true Alpha of the pack, and not even I'm that strong. _

"You're the Alpha?"

"Oh um yeah, my bloodline is that way I guess. Why are you stronger than me?"

"My bloodline is like that I guess." I mimicked back at him.

"When my body takes on a new power, it sort of only hurts that much because it's honing the new power inside, and kinda increasing it's potency, if that makes sense."

"Awesome." Embry gave me a high five, long recovered during my explanation.

"Yeah. Now can I finish getting dressed?"

I laughed as Jacob turned red and stalked off, Embry following.

I ran all the way back to the grounds where everyone was.

It almost felt as good to run as a human as it did when I was wolfed out.

Human I was smaller, and it made me feel a lot faster.

When I got back Jacob looked at me and blushed, and my brother said, "Broke a tree huh?"

"O shut up." I said yawning.

Suddenly I felt tired.

I said to my mom, "Let's go home. I'm tired."

"Oh great. My sister's a werewolf now," muttered my sister. "I will make you kill yourself if you dare phase in any of my clothes."

"Whatever" I muttered.

I knew she just wanted to irritate me since yet again, I gained another cool ability, and I took Jake away for the day.

It was okay; she'd be back to herself in a couple minutes or so of snippiness.

"Kids, it's 9 o clock." My dad said, "Don't forget you still have school tomorrow."

I grumbled to myself at that.

I said "Do we have to?' at the same time Jacob said "Which school?"

"Yes." said my dad, and to Jacob he said "A special one for people with abilities."

"But won't she just absorb the powers of everyone there?"

"We don't know. Your power is in your bloodline, not to mention you're the strongest of your generation, which could be the only reason why she reacted so badly. But individuals who have our kind of powers may be different. We'll see how tomorrow goes and if it's too hard, she'll got to Forks high."

"Oh. Okay." Jake said, cheerily. "That's were we all go.

I raised an eyebrow. "We?"

--

**Guess who "We" includes. :-D**

**I really shouldn't have to say something, but I feel the need to, a just in case sort of thing. **

**As far as I'm concerned, it's perfectly okay for embry to have a same-sex soulmate, because soul mates come in all shapes and sizes, and Em can't help who he loves. If I get any hate mail or any ignorant, homophobic comments, there will be a problem. Since Em is a minor character, you won't hear about his pursuit of Jace yet, b/c all Eden's going to see is when he finally tells everyone and when they seem noticeably together and happy. Maybe I'll do a one-shot story, because there is more drama to come that I need to sort out. There will be two other imprints in this story, by the way. **

**Guess Whooo!**

**Do you like it so far? Review Baby!**


	7. Bad First Day

**Acch. So far I don't know if anyone is enjoying this story. Let me know?? Please?**

**-Luna**

Chapter Seven

The next morning was hell.

I was lost in a deep, deep sleep that was the hardest thing to get out of, no matter who was calling my name.

Want to know what finally got me up?

My sister freezing my sheets and bed.

And can you believe, because of the whole werewolf thing, I was still nice and toasty?

But the ice was hard, and started scratching me, so I finally leapt out of bed.

Which, of course scared the crap out of my mother and sister, since I was moving with the whole inhuman speed thing.

It was handy for getting ready though. Thankfully my sister and I had the same style and she took my clothes out the night before.

There was an orange cardigan, black tank that said "I Did It! What Now?" in the same shade of orange as the sweater with skinny jeans and purple flats. After I showered and dressed, I grabbed my tote and threw a pencil and a notebook into it.

How much schoolwork would I be doing at SASA anyway?

Wouldn't I be learning to control my powers?

I grabbed a muffin (orange, of course) and walked with the twins to the corner where there was a yellow bus waiting.

As I got onto the bus, the familiar headache came over me when I knew I was absorbing abilities, and body suddenly felt really heavy, but other than that I was okay.

I looked at the people around me. I sat with my sister in the back while Jace sat with some girl he obviously knew beforehand.

_So that's why you didn't mind moving. _

He looked down the isle, found me and winked.

_Love ya sis _he thought back.

Looking over there was a pretty patriotic guy actually wearing red, white and blue.

He turned towards me with a friendly smile. "Hey. I'm Will Stronghold."

This made sense.

All people with special abilities knew about the Strongholds.

They were only the best Special Agents known to man!

"Chris Straut" I said, then pointed to my sister.

"This my sister Jade, and her twin, my brother Jace is sitting up there."

"Cool." He said turning to most of the bus.

"What can you guys do? We just got transferred here from Sky High."

"Why'd you guys transfer? I heard that they're good. Well it would help for me to know your power first, considering that I've just absorbed them all."

A random, tall, awkward-looking guy with neon-looking hair suddenly turned around.

"Absorbed them? That's a kickass power."

I nodded, but he continued. He looked like a really animated person, but my head was already killing me.

"I'm Zach. I glow."

"You... wow?" Well, if I ever needed a night-light, I could turn myself on.

A girl with purple streaks in her hair slapped his head and told him to turn around.

"I'm Magenta. I can turn into a guinea pig."

She was sitting next to Zach and they were holding hands, obviously a couple.

I wanted to ask her what made her do it, but I decided not to. After all, Zach seemed nice enough.

Will took the liberty (no pun intended) of introducing everyone else, while I sat there, rocked by my migraine.

"That's Ethan. At first he could just melt himself, but now he can melt other people and objects and re-solidify them. This is Layla, my girlfriend. She has control over the earth and plants and stuff."

A redheaded girl to the left of me, sitting beside him, looked at me and shyly said Hi. I nodded and smile back, before my curiosity got the best of me.

"What about you Will? And why are you guys going to SASA now?"

He kind of turned red, and I could tell as nice as he was, he hadn't quite come to terms about how powerful he was.

"Super Strength and speed, and I can fly too. We were transferred to SASA because we dealt with a villain situation and took them down without calling for help. Not to mention all the best superheroes had been turned into infants, but Boomer got us kicked out on this rule technicality. "

"Sorry to hear it… Sweet! I can friggin fly!"

Ethan turned to me, confused. "You fly too?"

"Well I can do anything super powered people around me can do."

"So you're an empath? Cool. That's unlimited power!"

"Yea, thanks. Anyway my brother up there can make a person sick and read minds, and my sister over there can't read minds, but she can have conversations with people in their heads, plus control over water, ice, and anything with that stuff in it. "

Ethan mumbled to himself, and I only caught "doesn't make sense", even with werewolf hearing.

"What doesn't make sense?" I asked.

It was almost comical how his head snapped up. Guess I wasn't supposed to hear that. He continued anyway.

"Well, You have to go through greater/lesser power placement, which means we probably won't even see you guys. Your abilities are kick-ass, and most of ours are weak, cept for Will and Layla's. We probably won't even see them or you, so does it really make sense to be friends?"

He looked about ready to cry. I swore his glasses were fogging up.

"It's okay Ethan. I'm going to personally make sure that we all get together again at lunch."

Just then, the bus turned off an abandoned road.

These harness-like straps burst through the seat and strapped us down. It took everything in me not to phase when I got scared.

Just for precautions I had to put two extra outfits in my tote, just in case I went wolf on somebody.

The bus then proceeded to drive off the broken bridge as my life flashed before my eyes.

I heard my brother yell with his hands up just before the bus suddenly acquired jets and zoomed off towards space.

At first it was scary, but now it was just plain thrilling. It was like a roller-coaster ride. We flew through the sky until we approached the floating school. Suddenly I felt sick.

My headache intensified when I got off the bus, and I couldn't concentrate much or even move my body. I felt ridiculously sluggish.

"Are you okay?" asked my sister, looking worried.

I couldn't answer her. My voice was suddenly gone.

I think that with the what? 5, 6 kids on the bus I could handle absorbing from them, but when I stepped off of the bus and there were at least 30 something kids outside, all with abilities, and all together, the effect was overloading my body.

My body wouldn't move, and I hurt all over. Will and Layla were a little ahead of me and couldn't see what was happening because they were talking to some tall dark-haired guy. I could only see the back of his head. Before I could see his face my knees went into overload. They buckled underneath me and I sank to the ground.

"Eden!" Screamed Jade.

_Shit. _I heard my brother think.

Just then I felt something cool and sticky poring out of my ears. With all the strength I could muster, I brought two fingers up my left ear. The distinct red told me it was blood trickling out of my ears.

I felt someone pick me up, and saw the dark-haired guy had gotten to me the fastest. My last thought before I fainted was that he looked a lot like Warren.

--

**Dun dun dunnnnnnnnnnnnn.**

**Review! Press that button! (but only b/c i've gotten no feedback so far...) **


	8. Cursing Fire

**Hey, It's me... As I promised, i'm picking this up again, I promise!! **

**Review! It was reviews that started me writing again. (Thanks guys :-) **

**In the next 30-ish minutes, chaps 8-10 should be up. Enjoy!! **

--

8. Cursing Fire.

When I came too, it was in a hospital bed, in the top-secret wing for t--hose with special abilities.

I didn't hurt anymore, so I guess that was a good thing.

My family surrounded me and started screaming the moment I opened my eyes.

"Eden o my god. Baby, I'm sorry. We shouldn't have let her go."

"This is all my fault."

"I should've known when she got off the bus."

"God Edie, please wake up!"

I forced my eyes to open and roll before adding, "Stop worrying, I'm fine."

No one believed me.

"It's true, I'm alright! Jeez. Just a little thirsty."

They all crowded my bed, giving me hugs and stuff, while my dad took Jace aside.

He was whispering, but with the werewolf hearing it didn't get past me.

"Go get him. He's been outside all night and wouldn't leave. He should come see her."

I looked at Dad and tilted my head.

"Who's been outside? I don't really know anyone there that well."

"Well, you'll see." said Jade, avoiding my eyes, and when I mind- checked, everyone was telepathically blocking me.

Then one by one, they all periodically slipped out and left suspiciously.

I sat there wondering what the big mystery was about, when I saw the guy who picked me up.

The back of him at least, he was talking to Jace, and it looked like he thought I was going to be pissed off at him.

I heard him yell, "Jace, You know how mad she's going to be at me!"

Hmm, his voice was familiar.

I was still really groggy, and I could barely move anything.

Obviously, wolves aren't morning people.

Jace was getting angry now, and I was getting a migraine trying to follow the conversation.

"You didn't have any idea we were special either! She'll see that! Stop being a wus and go talk to her!"

I felt blissy from the pain medication.

Aww …. My savior was afraid to talk to me? How cute.

Then he turned around and looked me dead in the eye through the door of my hospital room.

My heart beat fast every time I looked at Warren Peace, but now it was in hyperdrive.

"Warren?"

I was shocked and speechless. "Warren Peace?"

For Warren to have been the guy who caught me, he would have to have had an ability of some kind.

I understood what my brother was saying to him now, but my brother was wrong. I couldn't see that Warren had no reason to confess.

All I could see was that my supposed best friend and almost- boyfriend had ability and never told me. My heart was beating faster now, stirring the boiling anger in my blood.

"What. The. fuck?"

It was almost funny: with my werewolf senses, I heard his heart stop.

"Hey babe." was the mumbled reply.

"Don't fucking hey babe me."

My brother was looking at me wide-eyed.

I've only cursed once in my life, and that was when Jade froze me I a block of ice and cut off my air supply for a good 15 mins before she found dad to melt me.

I cussed her out for 10 minutes straight and didn't speak to her for three weeks.

Warren just looked plain scared.

"Get Out."

I hissed to my brother and sister who had just cautiously entered the room, trying to hold down my anger, trying to stop the shaking.

They were no better.

They had been going to the academy for 5 years and knew Warren was special.

They said nothing to me, just looked at me with fearful eyes and closed the door quietly behind them.

Warren looked at me with those dark brown eyes, but I refused to let them hypnotize me this time.

"You."

I said with a quiet and deadly voice, still shaking.

"What ability do you have?"

He wouldn't even look at me. "Look at me."

He said, "I can't", his head still down.

Using my telekinesis, I forced his head up. He couldn't avoid me. His eyes widened a bit with fear.

"What ability do you have?" this time I said it using my sister's mind control.

"Pyrokinesis."

It all made sense, why he seemed so warm all them time, why he never seemed to burn himself on the engines he worked on so diligently, why there were so many candles in his house.

"Show me. Now."

Not being able to stop himself, he made a fist, and when he uncurled his fingers, there was a small ball of fire sitting there.

"How long have you known? "

This time I wasn't using mind control.

I was just plain asking.

"I can make you tell me, but I'd rather you do it yourself."

"Since I was six. Babe I…"

I was seeing red. I could feel the anger coursing through me.

My wolf instinct was coming back. I had to get to a forest of some kind. I ripped the IV out my arm. It didn't hurt and the cut shrank and healed instantly.

I had picked up some new powers even after they went into overload.

Warren tried to stop me from ripping the IV out of my other arm, but I froze his feet, and watched as he winced when I ripped it out and the cut healed.

I knew that my hospital gown was wide open at the back, but what did I care? I was going to burst and grow fur anyway.

My family saw me storming out of the hospital room and tried to stop me until I yelled "Do you really want me phasing where I can hurt people?"

My mother gave me shorts and a tee to put on and the keys to the car.

"Please come back honey. Please."

"You knew too didn't you? You all had an idea."

I was shaking so hard that the car keys were starting to sound like bells. Never have I wanted to tear something so badly.

The jingling from the keys had abruptly stopped, and when I looked down I realized I had crushed them.

"Thanks a lot Stronghold." I muttered, but then remembered to kiss Will because I could fly home.

I just threw the keys on the ground and walked outside. I hesitantly put one hand up in the sky with my eyes closed.

It wasn't till I opened them that I realized I was about 10 feet in the air, Warren and my family looking at me with shocked expressions.

Seeing Warren again made me remember the purpose of my flying away so I squared my shoulders and zoomed off. I wasn't thinking about the actual flying,

I was just thinking about getting to the woods near La Push before I phased. I got to La Push and being especially angry phased in about 2 seconds flat.

It was my pure instinct to howl.

Suddenly I wasn't alone.

_Hey Cryss. _

_Crystal!_

_Whoa what's...? _

_O... damn. _

It was Em and Jake. I had forgotten about the pack mind stuff, but I needed to phase.

_Want us to kick his ass? _Embry thought to me.

_No he'll just fucking torch you. Because yea, he can do that! My best friend of five years has been a fucking pyro this entire time and didn't ever tell me. _

With that I unphased, and put on the clothes I had tied to my left leg. When I was done I just sat down for a while and thought about everything.

Didn't he ever trust me?

Didn't he ever notice my brother or sister at school?

He knew we were powered, but he never told me his secret.

Why would he keep that from me?

I sat down. About a mile away, someone was running towards me.

I sniffed the air and knew it was Jacob. He was becoming sort of my new best friend in all this.

I couldn't hold it back anymore.

I had to cry. I was curled into a ball, my head on my knees, and my sobs made my stomach hurt. I didn't protest when I felt Jacob pick me up and start running again. I just couldn't stop from crying.

Then I thought about Jacob, and how warm he was (like Warren), and how deep his eyes were (like Warren's) and everything about him was suddenly Warren to me.

It was awkward, but I was getting a bit turned on. Literally.

My body felt like fire, and before I knew it Jake had put me down and was concentrating on healing the second degree burns I had made on his chest.

Ouch. What do I say to that?

"Sorry, Jake…"

"It's okay. That didn't even hurt. What made you flare up like that?"

"I was just thinking. "

I paused since I was basically about to admit to Jacob that I had a humonger-ous crush on him. He poked me in the belly.

"Tell Me." I knew he wouldn't stop until I told him.

I hated when people poked me.

"I was basically thinking about how alike you and Warren were…" I was attempting to completely avoid his eyes, but when I looked up, he was fascinating.

He was saying something, but I couldn't stop staring at his mouth.

He tried to shake me out of it, and I burned him again. I was such a mess.

To my dismay, the tears started leaking out of me again.

Jacob just sat next to me and just held me.

He let me cry it out, and I understood that as beautiful as he was, we would only be friends. He loved his mate too much, and as attractive as he was, he gave too good a friendship to fuck up.

Three curses. What a day.

When I calmed down, he picked me up and ran even faster towards La push.

When we got there, he just put me down on the couch, and gave me the remote.

Before I knew it, we were laughing to Meet the Spartans, eating chocolate and shoveling slightly-burnt popcorn.

I guess I fell asleep, because when I woke up, I was in a car.

I couldn't see who was driving, but I felt awfully drowsy.

Then it hit me that I was in a car with someone I couldn't recognize.

I stopped the car with my mind, and then froze the driver completely.

"Tell Me who you are or I'll roast your ass."

"Funny, that was always my line."

I turned on the car lights and saw it was Warren.

**-- **

**dunn dunn dunnn. **

**Review!!! **


	9. Making Up is The Fun Part

**if you have questions about any of my series, I'm here to answer them, I swear. I know that I've been asked about my Emmett-based story (The Evasionist) which is hard to follow up on because I haven't pre-written it... but I have a knew chapter up on that story too, so check it out... **

**This is going to be a bit of a squeeze, but no worries, I'm balancing everything. **

**--**

9. Making-up is the Fun Part

A part of me relaxed, and the other part of me flared up again.

(No pun intended.)

"Why am I not at the house with Jake?"

His small grin at my first statement went away, and I almost felt bad.

But I ended up squelching my pity and keeping on a hard face. He messed with the wrong girl's heart.

"You're parents were worried and sent me to pick you up. You just flew off and then all day we heard nothing from you. Then that Jacob guy called and said you were with him."

There was a pause, but I refused to speak as he restarted the car.

"So I guess he's your new best friend."

There was a hint of malice and jealousy I had never heard from him before. It was kinda... sexy?

_No, Eden we're not thinking about that right now._

"He's my alpha. And at least he told me from day 1 that I met him that he was a freaking werewolf, not 7 years later!"

"Okay, I get it. I didn't tell you. But honestly... I didn't know how you would take it. I didn't know you guys were special! I thought you'd be like everyone else and call me a freak or something..."

He really did look edible with that pity face on. Yum.

"Look. Fine. I forgive you. But you should've known better. Every hero told their partners their secrets. Mary Jane knew about Spiderman, Lois knew about Clark, Why couldn't you tell me? And Jade and Jace knew before I did..? What the hell?"

Warren shook his head as he turned into the driveway and stopped the car.

"No, no they didn't. I just got transferred to SASA from the Maxville Academy for Supers, Sky High. They never knew. I swear I never had any idea that you guys were like me. So I never told you. And I'm sorry I didn't."

He leaned over, his arm behind my headrest. I was getting warm just looking into his eyes at such close range.

I changed the subject.

"So that's how you know Will and Layla and the others."

He grinned and nodded. "Yea. They're my best friends."

He smiled faded into this intense look, that I really couldn't handle- my hormones were in overdrive.

"I love you."

I stopped breathing for a second before whispering it back. He took my head in his hands and we kissed, full of fire and warmth.

One thing was nagging at the back of my mind. Shouldn't I have imprinted on Warren?

I pushed it into yesterday and just concentrated on making out with my boyfriend.

By the time we got out of the car, my dad was pacing and my mother was running her hands through her hair.

I could tell they were really stressed about what happened, but when Warren and I walked in holding hands, I didn't miss the relieved sigh from my family. My mom came up and gave me a hug. I thought about how ridiculous I had been acting and suddenly felt really bad.

"Sorry Mom, Sorry Dad. Twins. I acted really stupid and I'm sorry."

"Its okay Eden. You've been through a lot. But tomorrow... "

I grimaced as I waited for the inevitable punishment.

"We have to go through the lists of the powers that the students that were around you and see what you have from what you don't.

"K." I grinned, relieved I got off so easy.

"Warren. Your mother called, and I told them her could stay here for the night. After all we have fireproof stuff, two of us being pyros ourselves. You can sleep in Jace's room."

I looked up at Warren and whispered goodnight and he kissed me on the forehead before I headed up to my room.

What a long-ass day.

I woke up and almost rolled out of bed.

I was still groggy and tired. There was a knock on my door, and Warren poked his head in. I felt a twinge of sadness.

There we were, everything resolved, but I couldn't even see him everyday like my siblings would because their school would possibly make me brain-dead.

Why don't things ever go our way??

I felt Warren settle on my bed.

"What are you thinking about? You're really quiet."

"Oh, I don't know, just about how nothing ever goes right and how I cant go to school with you because it might leave me brain-dead."

"Don't worry about anything. I'm sure you'll love Forks High. Hey at least you don't have to go to school for another two weeks."

"Ugh. Is that really where they're sending me? It sounds so local. Do I really have to?"

"Look, Cryss... Eden."

He faltered a bit, and I realized I had lied to him about my name and life too. I was also to blame here. Guilt was seriously bitching me out.

"Just call me Babe like you always do. Sorry for being hypocritical"

"I Love you."

"I love you too."

"Good. And now it's time for breakfast. Then you have to go through the list you're your dad. I'm allowed to stay with you guys for a couple weeks, it doesn't really matter. I'll be here for you."

"Thanks." Really. What was I supposed to say to that?

He was the one constant thing in my life now, and I loved him even more for it.

Maybe I wasn't meant to imprint, I already had love, and it was all Warren.

I grinned at him. "

Get out my room so I can get dressed you perv!"

He laughed and kissed me before ducking out.

I almost sighed out loud watching him leave.


	10. Sibling Problems and New Powers

**So Luna again... look soon on my profile of a one shot from Warren... I had originally written it into this story, but when re-editing, it just seemed random... can you imagine? A random 15 pages... lol. It was basically his life story up when something you see very soon happens... :-p **

**If I told you about that I'd be giving away the story, and I can't do that!!! lol. Enjoyyy. **

**--**

10. Problems with Sister Dearest?

I drug myself out of bed and put on some clothes.

It took me longer than usual now that I knew Warren was in the house, and staying with us.

I tried made sure I looked awesome, and then all but ran to the kitchen.

Being a wolf made me grossly hungry, but it was for a good reason reason.

After talking to Embry one day, I learned that the phasing alone is like running a marathon in literally 5 minutes for our bodies.

He couldn't even describe what running patrols burned off, but it was good enough for me to understand that it always needed more than adequate sustenance.

I always felt like some kind of a glutton, but I could care less.

Phasing was fun and I burned half of my body fat every time I did it.

Workout plan? Win.

Plus I got to eat any amount of whatever I wanted and stay in shape.

The whole werewolf thing came with a touch of unearthly beauty too.

My eyes were bigger and darker, my lips were prettier and fuller, my body was physically perfect even though I was still pale.

My hair wouldn't stop growing, which made my fur a public bus for sticks and stones and small animals when I was running, but in human form, it was well down my back and amazingly healthy.

I made it to the kitchen and stopped at the fridge and looked in.

My stomach was growling like the Frankenstein monster. I looked in and saw a dozen eggs, some bacon, and some pancake mix.

I decided to get to work before I went wolf on somebody.

"Morning Hun!" My mom called. She uncovered a huge looking platter that was to the left of her. She slid it over.

"You don't have to cook, I made wolf-sized proportions. I had a feeling you'd be hungry." I was salivating, literally. On the platter were huge piles of hash browns, eggs, bacon, sausages and about 9 or 10 pancakes.

Have I mentioned that I love my mother more than anything in the world?

Jace looked up from his breakfast in disgust while I kissed Mom on the cheek.

"I don't even eat that much."

"Not listening to you." I singsonged, digging in. As they sat there in amazement, I finished the entire platter in ten minutes, completely satisfied. I jumped up again. "Have we got any OJ?"

"How can you even stand up and speak, much less jump up and ask for orange juice?"

"Shut up. I have to. You know, the whole burning-off-all-my-body fat-when-I- phase thing?"

I found the entire box and gulped it down.

_It's a good thing Emily told me where to get food in bulk, the way she's eating. I get to cook more often though, what do I care? _

I smiled at my mom.

"Glad to be of service, and thank you for breakfast!"

_Glutton. _

Jace thought sullenly, probably angry that I could out eat him.

"C'mon, get over yourself."

"You can't out eat me loser, I know what you're thinking."

"I don't know what you're thinking. My stomach isn't even human; I could out eat you any day."

"We'll see about that" he grinned evilly.

Then his facial expression got serious.

"Oh! Dad is waiting downstairs for you in the sanctum to test what powers you might have absorbed your first day. It'll probably be a big workout, just to warn you."

"It's fine. It's takes a lot for me to get tired, wolf, remember?"

_Cockyass, _Jade thought.

I was surprised by the malice in her thoughts, but I was just being honest.

Walking into my dad's study, I pulled his favorite book forward and to the left. Out slid the W.F.D, or the Wireless Fingerprint Documenter.

I laid my finger on its touch screen and there was a match.

The W.F.D turned green for access and disappeared into wherever it came from. The bookshelf slid open to reveal the elevator door to our sanctum, where I had been homeschooled in using my powers.

When the elevator stopped, I saw my dad hunched over a lot of paper with his glasses on.

"Morning Dad."

"Morning Baby girl. Ready to get this started?" I nodded to his question, and then sat down.

He gave me a paper.

When I looked down it was a complete list of everyone who was outside at the time of my overload, and a complete list of all of their abilities. The list had fifteen people on it. In red were the people in closest proximity to me (It included Will and Layla, Zach and Magenta, Ethan and Warren, and about 9 other kids.)

"Okay, so how are we doing this?"

"First things first, Warrens' aunt is a teleporter and emotion empath. We should test that first, since you've been around her for so long."

"I wonder why it didn't hurt." I asked aloud.

_I wish I had all the answers Edie, but I don't _My dad thought in his head.

I nodded. "Yea, I know how you feel."

"Let's go to room number three." Number three was our biggest practicing room.

It looked a lot like a squash court, with the four white walls and floors, but with super padding every inch under our feet.

We walked in, my dad going in before me. "Stay in the doorway."

I was confused, but I nodded, and he continued to walk to the farthest corner from the door.

"Come here."

I started to walk towards him again, but he stopped me.

"Teleport here, I mean. Let's see what have from what you don't."

I looked at him and blinked, expecting it to happen, but it wouldn't.

"You have to focus your thoughts on being in the place you're thinking off right now. It has to be intense, even for the least experienced Jumper."

I focused on the spot beside my father, started it down until my eyes started to hurt, so I closed them. I focused even harder on thought of being next to him. When I opened my eyes, I was looking at the doorway in wonder.

"Kick-ass!" Then I thought _She's an emotion manipulator too. _

I looked at dad with a smile and he knew what I was about to do. He gave a reluctant sigh. "Go ahead, just don't play around too much. I made him hysterical with laughter, skipping with happiness, grumpy, emo, I could do just about anything.

I couldn't wait to talk to Warren. "Want something to eat dad?"

"Sure." I focused in on the kitchen, and when I opened them I was standing in the kitchen in front of the talking sister and boyfriend of mine.

Jade looked startled, and Warren just grinned.

I guess he must have been used to it, and was happy that his suspicions were true.

"Morning guys!"

"Morning babe"

"Where the hell did you just pop up from?" Jade look pissed again.

"I can teleport."

Jade just rolled her eyes, but I was honestly not showing off.

I knew she'd be pissed off, but what could I do about my power?

I felt her glare on my back and it made me uncomfortable.

I figured I could always use my motion manipulation on her, and I tried making her happy.

She was blocking me somehow, and waves of anger and another strong feeling (was it hatred?) washed over me, startling me, so I stopped trying. I fixed our sandwiches after a quick kiss from Warren and teleported back into the sanctum.

That was the part I hated most about gaining new abilities: Jade's envy.

When my sister was jealous, it was an ugly thing.

**-- **

**Next chapter will be Jade's P.O.V. **

**Depending on how you feel about Eden, you may/ may not like it... haha. **

**Review hunss!!! **


	11. Little Green Monsters

**So.. i just want to let those of you who haven't checked out the new chapter for my other story, The Evasionist, that because of the awesome comments, I've found the will to make time to write again. Where there's a will, there's a way, right? haha**

**I'll be posting every Sunday from now on. **

**As promised.. You get to now see Eden's family from Jade's point of view. Everything isn't as perfect as it seems. (*tehehee) **

**Also, any homophobes probably won't like this chapter, and I will say that if there are any homophobic comments, we will have problems. I don't care at all about negative comments ... that equals constructive critisicsm... but make it homophobic and I'll do everything to report yo ass. **

**Yes, I'm straight as a rod, before anyone asks, but guys, its 2010. There are stranger things out there than a homosexual character.**

**The character in question is integral to a future line in the story, by the way, so he's a-stayin. **

**I love you guys for reading!! Comment if you want to!! **

--

11. Little Green Monsters

**Jade POV**

Of course.

The little twerp gained 5 new powers before her little overlord.

I wish she had died, I'm so sick of her.

I know that that probably sounds really horrible to you, me being her big sister and all, but you haven't lived with the pretentious little bitch for all your life.

I remember for that short 6 years before she got her powers, how peaceful and together everything was.

But once she did, everything was about her.

"Twins don't come to close to baby Eden."

"Twins stay in your rooms so Eden can play."

"Twins, do this for the baby?

Twins, do that for her?"

I detested being called the "Twins."

SASA was the only place where I was recognized as being just Jade. I

wasn't Jace, and Jace wasn't me.

Why was it that everyone but the people we lived with everyday understood that?

And if little Edie being more important to our parents than us wasn't enough, her powers made her even more of a little trophy child.

Even when she hadn't gained a new power, she got all the attention, I remember when she got mom and dad's powers, how she was the only one on the family Christmas card that year.

Our whole family life centered on her and my parents.

When she first phased, we had to sit around waiting for 7 hours while she ran around as a wolf, snapping trees or whatever, when I had a ton of homework and no one but Jace to try and help me.

But of course, supporting Eden's powers are more important to my parents than their other children.

Ugh. What I hate the most is that she gets everything she wants, and then acts like everything is a burden.

"O, my body hurts because it's fine-tuning whatever kickass power I absorbed this time."

"Omg, we're moving again, and I'm the only one who will miss my home and friends, so let me go sulk up in my disgusting tree."

"Omg this hot incredible guy didn't tell me the same secret I was keeping from him!"

The little twerp doesn't think of anyone but herself.

I would definitely give my life for a power as great as hers, but all she does is complain. It's a good thing that she doesn't know how I feel about this, because she'd probably tell her mommy and daddy, and I'd get in big trouble.

I keep my mind under huge wraps, so even the three mind readers live with wont suspect a thing.

It's another one of my powers, but they don't know that.

I can shield my mind and others'.

Jace is the only one who knows everything about me because the twin telepathy thing, and I know that he will never ever tell either.

He's the only one who can break my shield, because he's a part of me.

He and I share a special connection, not because of the weird twin thing, but because he's my best friend.

He knows about all of my extra powers. He's the only one that can talk me out of stuff in my head, the only one who I don't mind coming through the back door of my mind.

If he wasn't my brother (and gay, not that our parents or the twerp have bothered to notice) he'd be my true love, only that sounds incredibly creepy.

It doesn't seem to bother him at all that our parents only care about their youngest child.

As far as he's concerned, the least attention they pay to him, the more freedom he has. Which is true, considering the past nights he's stayed out partying and dating different guys.

He's a pretty popular guy, and he got around at our super liberal school, until in June when he got a steady boyfriend, this cool guy named Dorian.

Doe has power over magnetic ability, and he's a good friend of mine.

He and Jace are the cutest couple ever.

A lot of times Jace ends up sleeping over Doe's house, and I follow him to relax with them and chill with Doe's sister Kris, also a good friend, who can phase through solid objects.

Our parents honestly don't even notice how often Jace and I are gone, and neither does the twerp now that she's all about hanging out with the wolves.

I've only met Jacob Black, and he was tasty-looking, but I could tell he was in love. I saw that face in the mirror often.

I disguise it well.

We both keep busy.

Jace is captain of the basketball team, and I'm school president and head cheerleader.

If anyone ever groups us, it's only Kris and Doe, who call us the Wonder twins.

Of course my parents have no clue about any of our school activities or anything suspicious because they never listen to what we say or ask, what we care, or what we think.

Jace is the only one who knows exactly what that abandonment really felt like, and what it's like to want everyday what your little sister has, including her boyfriend.

Yes, I admit it.

I'm in fucking love with Warren Peace. Have been for years, ever since he came over with that apple pie.

He was gorgeous, even that young, but even more important; I always knew he was one of us. I dug through his mind.

Of course, they have no idea I can read minds, because I shield that part from everyone except Jace. Warren was a fascinating read.

It was hard at first, there were some tough barriers to go through, but I broke through them all without him noticing.

Soon he was over at our house everyday to hang with her.

It became my favorite time, because I saw all his memories and knew everything about him.

Before I could stop myself, I had an obsession with him.

I read, and re-read his life everyday like my favorite novel every time he came over.

He was exhilarating.

He was such a good person inside, but with the temper of the devil, and it was unbelievably sexy.

I fell in love with him pretty quick after that.

I couldn't even tell him say Hello without icing him out unintentionally.

If I didn't do that, I might have yelled, "I fucking love you more than she ever can! Don't be with my little sister!"

That probably wouldn't have gone down so well.

For a while, not even Jace had any idea, but he knew something was up automatically when I hadn't 'warmed up' to Warren in a month.

He badgered me for weeks with puppy eyes and begging until I told him what was really going on.

I confessed everything to my brother, how stupid I was.

He hugged me when I cried in self-disgust.

The little bitch got and took everything I ever wanted out of life, and I hated her so much for it.

I just wanted love, and support, but her existence fucked it all up.

So many times I contemplated using mind control on Warren, or just ending my miserable life, but Jace talked me out of it and made me temporarily happy.

I couldn't even shield the surge of envy and hatred that burned in me when she teleported into the kitchen, showing off her new power, just when I was just working up the nerve to say something to Warren, who was watching T.V. beside me as I sketched the outline of his face in my notebook.

I know she felt it because she thought freely, thinking I couldn't read her.

Then the little bitch had the nerve to try to manipulate my emotions.

I shoved my shield down hard; knowing that she couldn't affect me while it was in effect.

I was glad she was afraid.

She had every reason to be.

**Eden POV **

Omg!

I've never been so happy in my life.

Of the 15 people that were outside, I absorbed 5 new abilities, while still processing those of the sky-high people. Besides the powers of the Sky High gang, I got Jace's boyfriend's power.

How did I not know my own brother was gay? The girl he sat with on the bus was his boyfriend's sister, Kristina I think was her name.

I don't think our parents know yet.

I wondered how he kept mom out. She was always in my head.

Jace's boyfriend was Dorian Brown, and he was a senior with the ability to control anything magnetic and bend magnetic fields to his will.

From Kristina, his sister, I got the ability to phase through solid objects and control metal. She could even extend her fingernails into metal claws.

I also had the power to make illusions, be invisible, and the ability to phase through solid surfaces.

I loved my new powers, even if all together they were too much for me to keep track of at first.

My dad and I had to use the sanctum all day and all night for the first week before I went to Forks High so I could learn how to act normal and control them all.

It was exhausting constantly testing all of my limits and learning how to act normal all in a week and a half, but my mom came in and helped a lot too.

The next week, I slept for three days straight, waking up the day before my first day in the wretched small town high school.

I still hated Forks, and was sure I would hate their local high school even more, but then I really thought about it.

Jake told me that the Cullens went there.

I would finally meet his girlfriend, Reneesmee tomorrow.

I saw her in his head a lot more, now that the pack had me running patrols.

I saw in his head how much he loved her. He thought about her every time he was away. It was almost obsessive, but I understood that he imprinted on her.

I wondered what it'd be like if I ever imprinted.

I wondered what it would be like to be around vampires.

But then again, I was around werewolves whenever I wasn't hanging with other supers. How tough could a couple of vamps possibly be?

I went to bed, totally calm about my first day.

I was sure it would be completely uneventful.

--

**Ok, sure. Is anything uneventful with vampires? **

**lmao. **

**What do you guys think?? **


	12. Smells Like Yum

**Ah, yes. I am aware of the fact that I am a douche and that it is Wednesday, 12:05 p.m. instead of Sunday. **

**Yikes! **

**I feel like I've tired out my "I'm sorries" so you guys just get a fourth chapter :-) **

**For everyone reading the Evasionist, I have to write those chapters today, but I promise I have the outlines done, it just takes super long. And I'm cold. **

**It's kind of like writing 15-page papers (four chapters in one day) if anyone catches my drift. **

**In other news, I'm * this close to being done with college stuff, so hopefully no more excuses. **

**Thanks for reading, hope you like it!! **

**If you do, alert/review :-) **

**Luna**

**-- **

12. Smells Like Yum

I woke up groggy and tired, which was basically customary for a young werewolf.

I got up and rummaged through my drawers for something first-day of school worthy, since I was too tired after training to do it last night.

Eventually I picked out a grey Old Navy V-neck shirt, and a mini jeanskirt.

To complete the look I added my favorite blue artsy scarf, bright yellow ballet flats, and a yellow clip to put in my now black hair.

I had randomly dyed it one night, thinking it would make me look more Quileute.

With super speed I took a shower, perfected my outfit and raced downstairs. Within seconds I had my usual platter done, and I finished in record time; but that was the the wolf part of me, not the speed.

When I had washed it all down with a jug of apple juice, I checked myself in the mirror again. I was the only one left in the house; Jace, Jade and Warren had all gone to SASA earlier in the morning while I was still sleeping.

(Air travel takes a lot more time than regular buses, so instead of 5, I woke up at 7.)

My mother and father had both gone off to work.

They had left me a note to tell me to have a good first day and to make good first impressions, choose good friends, etc.

My brother and sister had left nothing at all.

I grinned sarcastically and thought _Way to support me, _but I let it go and started on my way.

Forks High was a couple miles from my house, and earlier in the week Dad and I picked out a secluded spot no one from the school would notice me teleporting into. It was a leafy place that started right before the cross section I would have to cross before walking into school.

Apparently this was a really small town where everyone knew everyone, and unfortunately for me, I'd be the mysterious new girl when I really didn't want anyone's attention.

I fluffed my hair one more time in the mirror on our front door, then teleported to the spot I remembered.

Teleporting sorta made me nauseous at first, but now I was doing it like a pro. I ended up in the same exact spot we agreed on.

I pulled out my compact mirror to make sure that teleporting didn't screw up my hair in any way, and then I peeked out of the bushes.

I know, I know. I've looked in the mirror six times. But I'm really nervous!

There was no one there, so I casually walked out of the bushes, pretending to brush off my phone.

The school was to my far left; its huge redbrick structure loomed in front the sun like the swing of the rope in the gallows.

It wasn't very big at all, compared to the other schools I attended, but I was wary of meeting all these new people.

I just wasn't interested in Forks people, because I didn't want to be in Forks.

I wanted to go home.

I kept my head down and looked past anyone who tried to catch my eye as I neared the entrance.

I walked through the imposing gray doors to the main office, figuring I might as well go and get my schedule. I walked up to the receptionist and timidly smiled at her.

"Hi, I'm Crystal Straught. I'm new, and I was told to come here for my schedule?"

She was a civilian, and for civilians we still went by the Straught name.

It was who I'd be here, and I was determined to be the best civilian Crystal Straught could be.

The receptionist smiled back, typing something onto her laptop.

"Crystal Straught? Ah, right! Just let me print this, sweetheart. "

She turned to the printer behind her and took out my schedule, then turned around again, handing it to me.

"Have a nice day, ok?" I nodded and politely said thank you before wandering into the courtyard and looking down at my schedule.

Straught, Crystal

Locker Number: 345

Combination: 374759

Classes:

1st Period: Pre-Calculus

2nd Period: Creative Writing

3rd Period: AP Environmental (Science)

4th Period: Lunch

5th Period: Music

6th Period: P.E.

7th Period: Free

My schedule was not bad at all, and I had taken my requirement of foreign languages and history, so I didn't have to take it at Forks.

And having free time to shower after P.E. would come in handy.

Basically, after my Lunch period, school was a coast.

I hoped Music and Creative Writing would be good. They sounded like amazing classes when I went over the course manual.

Math (pre-calc) would be a downer to have first everyday, but I would get over it. Another annoying thing about Forks High was that they didn't have rotating schedules, so everyday, this was I had to go through.

Stupid abilities. I could be at SASA right now, but no.

I walked down the hall that claimed to have lockers 330-350, found my locker, and dropped in the few things I had brought.

By the time I looked at my watch, there were about 2 minutes before I could get math class.

Making sure there was no one in the hallway, I ran at super speed into a bathroom stall next to the math class.

The bathroom was empty when I had run in, so I casually walked out and into the class, with a minute to spare.

Sometimes having super speed is better than teleporting because you see where you're going, and if anything happens you can just run back out. Fun Fact.

I walked in just as the annoying bell rang, and the teacher looked up and spoke in a condescending tone.

"I assume you are the new student?"

I gave her a long look before sitting.

She looked at me expectantly, as if I wasn't worth her time but she was forced too anyway.

I was getting annoyed.

"Assuming makes an ass out of you and me." I mumbled under my breath, with a human level of quietness, not the usual I used when only talking to Jake or Embry.

It may not have been smart, but I wanted to provoke her.

She looked up again when she heard my mumbling and some of the class snickering. "Would you care to repeat that?" she said, as if she was challenging me.

I smiled placidly back at her, disgracing her for even challenging me.

I decided to take a look into her mind, and forced the door on her head open, the process taking less than a second.

_Oh great. _

_Just another pretty teen slacker that I have to teach. _

_If this job didn't pay so nicely, I would be somewhere else right now. _

_The Bahamas would have been so nice. _

Her entire mind droned on with thoughts of how much better her life would be when she gave up teaching, while I responded.

"I'm the new student, Crystal Straught. I'm from Atlanta."

The teacher didn't really test me after that, but I was determined to show her I was not just some bubble-headed teen.

I would prove myself, even though I didn't even know her name. Or care.

When the extremely annoying bell rang again, I casually walked out of class. I had ten minutes to get to the next class.

On my way to Creative Writing, I smelled something exceptionally sweet.

It was like the smell of a Lindt truffle when you first bite in or the smell of chocolate chip cookies rising in the oven.

It was sweet, but it wasn't disgustingly sweet.

It was amazing, the best perfume or cologne I'd ever smelt in all my 17 years.

I was tempted to follow my nose and started walking towards the smell, until warning bells set off in my head. Jake had told me that vampires smell disgustingly sweet to wolves.

This scent was different than the average human's, and I noticed it again as I sniffed the air in greater appreciation.

As I stood there in the glory of it, I realized the scent was getting closer and closer because it was getting stronger and stronger.

Whoever (or whatever) I had probably smelled smelt me too and was coming this way. Not ready to meet vampire so early on in my day I hurriedly walked quickly in the direction of my creative writing class.

I rushed in, and the teacher, a hospitable looking blond woman, waved me over with a smile.

"Hi! You must be my new girl!"

I smiled back, liking her already.

"I'm Crystal."

"I'm Mrs. Conner, most people call me Mrs. C. Technically I'm required to wait until everyone comes in to introduce a new student, sorry. Don't hate me," She said, smiling widely. "I won't Mrs.," I said back, making her even happier.

Suddenly the scent I experienced in the hallway hit me full force as a huge, pale guy walked into the room.

He was astonishingly attractive; and his smell made me think things that I really wanted to ignore right now.

I tried to act normal while simultaneously trying to stop myself from jumping on him. He looked straight at me with confusion in his golden eyes, like a little kid with one of those 500 piece puzzles he couldn't quite figure out.

Mrs. C was quite perceptive for a human, and caught onto his confusion.

"Is everything okay Emmett?" She asked concerned.

He stood frozen for minute, but then just shook his head as if trying to shake my scent and my existence out of his memory.

He answered with doubt in his voice, and took a seat in the back.

"No problem Mrs. C, everything's cool…"

---

**Sigh. Don't you just love Emmett. **

**I also loved the fact that he's like his family but chill enough with his writing teacher to call her Mr. C. **

**Here's the thing, Stephanie Meyer. **

**If The Cullens didn't want to attract attention to themselves, why would they go for the mysterious angle? **

**Why wouldn't they just act like normal kids to avoid the suspicion that comes with them isolating themselves. **

**Alas, it seems I will never know/understand. hahaha. **

**Click the green button if you value the sun. (Stolen from youtube's DayTimeJeff) ... tell him Luna sent you. **

**teheheeh. **

**Now I'm back to reality, I promise. **

**Thanks for reading!! **


	13. Lines in the Sand

**And it the story goes on... :-) **

**Enjoy! **

**Luna. **

--

13. Lines in the Sand.

While the rest of the class filed in, I was still standing by Mrs. C and concentrating on blocking his scent and body from affecting my mind.

Mrs. C looked unconcerned that some were a minute or two late, and simply started when everyone sat.

"Okay guys, we have a new friend today. Her name is Crystal. Anything else you want to tell us, Cryss?"

I smiled at the nickname but shook my head no. I still hated Forks, and no intention of making any friends. Mrs. C seemed fine with my unwillingness to speak.

"Okay, well the only free seat is next to Emmett, so why don't you go ahead and sit there? It'll be your seat for the rest of the year, since everyone else handpicked their seats two weeks ago on the first day."

I nodded.

This would be really entertaining, sitting next to a vamp in writing.

I just had to open my mind to his thoughts just in case he thought of anything.

Besides I could technically kill him using nothing but my body. I was faster, could sprout metal claws, and I controlled fire.

I was not worried at all.

Emmett was actually quite amusing; he gave himself off as a simple-minded guy, but he was smart and acted stupid to make other people happy and cover it up.

Mrs. C let us have a free write class, and as I was writing, his thoughts flickered between the option of killing me, figuring out what I was, and how mad his wife would be if he did.

His wife of about 300 years, apparently.

I read everything about his family, or coven in his head.

Jake had already explained the basics of their coven to me, but he didn't go to Forks High. He and his pack went back to Quileute Tribe school.

Only Nessie knew about my family and I, and Jacob made it clear that I was uncomfortable with any of the other Cullens knowing, so minus Esme and Ness, the Cullens thought I was fully human.

I discreetly used my mind to write down everything about Bella, Edward, Reneesmee, Jasper, Alice, Carlisle, Esme, Emmett's wife Rosalie, and their newest addition, Alexander.

Emmett didn't know much about Alexander; he apparently joined the coven 60 years ago, and was a relative of Edward's somehow.

Emmett, with the big heart he had, loved Alexander like a brother and didn't want to poke him about his life story.

I saw in his head that it was their first time coming back to Forks in about 160 years.

It was sentimental place for all of them, where Edward had fallen in love with Bella while she was still human.

I liked Emmett already, just looking through his head, but I didn't let on, just stared at my pencil as I used my head to write, and blocked his view with my arm.

He tried not to concentrate on me and I admired his strength, but his thoughts almost made me burst out laughing.

They went something like:

_Damn_

_She can't be human!! _

_Why does she smell so good? _

_She looks like a wolf, but she smells better than anything I've ever come close too. _

_God my throat burns..._

_I could kill her but Rose would get mad... _

_Maybe I should? _

_O My God, when is this class over?_

_No! Rose wouldn't -_

_Why didn't I go hunting this weekend? _

_Oh right, there were no Grizzlies..._

_No, Em and m, it's wrong to kill _

_Maybe I should kill her... _

_Would Rose get over it? _

_She would have to forgive me eventually, right?_

This turn in his thoughts made me laugh and alarmed at the same time.

It was almost funny how superior he thought he was.

I decided to have a little fun and think back.

_I wouldn't think about killing me, because you can't. But I can definitely kill you, Emmett. _

The expression on his face when his head popped up and turned at me was priceless.

He looked around for a moment, making sure that no one else had heard that, and then he turned and looked at me with confusion and fear.

_How the hell are you in my head?_

I choose to mess with him further and not answer.

When I felt his gaze and saw him looking at me expectantly, I looked him in the eye and asked.

"What do you want from me?"

Emmett sighed.

It was really funny watching a 6'4, built, huge, beautiful guy sigh like a little girl that didn't get a straight answer from her parents about getting a pony, but it looked good on him.

If he wasn't married and hopelessly in love with Rosalie, I would have definitely been harboring a crush on the big guy.

He looked at me for a couple minutes, and the blatantly said "The truth."

I wasn't expecting that from him, because I thought he'd just give up.

I reminded myself not to ever underestimate Emmett's perceptiveness and to someday try to be his friend.

I just glanced up at him then said, "There are a lot of things we want, that we can't get." I like being vague, and I also liked confusing the hell out of him.

I looked back down to what I was typing and read it through.

The bell rang as he watched me out of the corner of eye in frustration and shaved his pencil with his bare fingernail, the strong dents not visible to human eyes.

I decided to mess with him some more.

"You really shouldn't take out your frustration on the poor pencil" I commented before picking up my bag and leaving, though not before observing his look of shock.

I smiled all the way to AP Environmental.

I had taken a huge interest in plants ever since becoming geo kinetic (from Layla) and while phasing, all the random stuff I found or picked out of my hair.

The teacher was a really nice guy named Mr. Webber, who acknowledged me with a wave and told me to take a seat next to a girl named Jessica Stanley.

She was really irritating.

She thought she was Forks royalty, her family had lived there forever, and she had been named after her great, great, great grandmother and came from a long line of senior prom queens.

I tried to tune her out, but something got past me.

She asked about my schedule, and after I showed her, bayed her agony at only having one class with me, but deciding we would sit together at lunch.

I just rolled my eyes.

I know it seemed like Jessica was just being a really nice person, you didn't hear what she was thinking.

She was a solid believer in keeping your friends close and your enemies closer, and as cheerleader, student body rep and reigning human it girl, I was her competition.

I just smiled and bore it all, and tried to listen to Mr. Webber.

I even hated her scent; all her perfume couldn't hide the nastiness of what lied beneath.

I did end up following her to lunch in an attempt to make a human shield from the bunch of vamps who were staring me down the moment I walked in the lunchroom.

I met Will Newton, a somewhat attractive blond guy who could also trace his family heritage several generations back in Forks; Ashleigh Gordon, Dasha Lukan, and Symone Baker, all pretty girls who were Jessica's drones; Greene Tucker, a friendly looking guy, and his girlfriend Raven Dare.

Raven and Greene were the only ones who asked me about me, rather than wanting to know my facts, or telling me gossip, and their thoughts were incredibly sincere.

Greene commented on how much it must be to be the new kid at school, and I told him it wasn't that bad.

I had better things to worry about.

Just then my table fell quiet, and I looked up. Raven made a discreet motion telling me to turn around, but I didn't have to.

I smelt him.

--

**Smelt who?? **

**DUN DUNNN DUNNNN. **

**P.s. I will not be nice to Bella, at all, and I will constantly make fun of Edward. His character is something out of a "10-ways-to-tell-if-You're-boyfriend-is-abusing-you" phamplet from health class. I'm sorry all Bellward fans, but it's true if you think really hard about it. I was in your shoes once. **

**:-) **

**Alert/Review If you value the sun. **


	14. Lines in the Sand Part 2

**and the story continues... :-)**

**Enjoy! **

**Luna. **

--

14. Lines in the Sand (Part 2)

Behind me stood Emmett.

"Hey, you're in my class. I'm Emmett Cullen."

By now the whole school was gazing at Emmett and I like we were gonna make out right there.

I raised one eyebrow and looked suspiciously at him.

"I know who you are Emmett."

His eyes flickered in apprehension for a second, but he continued.

"Would you like to eat lunch with me and my family?"

I saw in his head that they had some kind of plan to grill me until I told them what I was.

I looked in the direction and saw them huddled together.

I saw the ones named Edward, Jasper, and the female named Bella sitting next to Nessie, who was looking at me and shaking her head in apology before her family could notice.

I recognized the backs of Alice, Alexander, and Rosalie, all poised in what looked ike deep conversation, and the empty spot Emmett had come from.

There was no doubt they were all listening in to this conversation; they all had their heads bowed and focused like they were saying a prayer before their meal.

"No thanks, I'll pass."

I said out loud while my new (fake and real) friends looked at me in shock.

In an inhumanly low voice, I added, "The only thing being grilled today is the burger I'm about to eat. Back off, you don't want to mess with me."

Emmett looked frustrated at first, but he shrugged it off and walked back.

I watched him walk back to their table and noticed Edward looking straight at me with a pensive stare, no doubt trying to read my mind.

I had been prepared for him and I felt my mind shield clamp down.

I could hear Rosalie growling about me upstaging Emmett's attempt.

At my table, they were exclaiming about how I should just go sit there, but I insisted that I would not.

Jessica was hyperventilating.

"O. M. G. Emmett -freaking- Cullen just asked you to freaking sit at their table and you say no?? What the hell is wrong with you? I'd be over there in two minutes. They're all friggin beautiful."

"I'm just not into looks, I guess."

It was all I could come up with, which sounded lame as hell.

If worse came to worse, I'd use my writer's mind to come up with a sob story that would make them all feel bad and want to understand.

I finished my lunch and said goodbye to everyone at the table, heading in the direction of my music class.

A familiar scent washed over me and I knew that yet another vampire was coming towards me.

This one smelt the same as Emmett yet different.

I looked up and saw Edward staring at me before ducking into my music class. Unfortunately it was his music class too, so he followed me.

"I'm Edward." He said in a regal tone, polite as someone who was born in the 18th century.

But then again, he was.

"I know who you are. I like Emmett better."

He smoothly responded with a laugh and replied, "I'm sure he'll be happy to hear that." His crooked smile was really just beautiful, but then I remembered that he was married to Bella, complete devotion in his heart and soul.

He continued, staring into my eyes like he was trying to reach out and take my soul. "You know who I am, but I know nothing about you," He said in a seductive voice.

I almost gave in but caught myself, and rolled my eyes.

"Stop trying to sparkle me or whatever," I said in a bored tone.

He looked every bit as shocked as Emmett did, and I took that moment to turn away from him and sit down at a small piano, just as our teacher was rushing in.

"Sorry I'm late guys, get with your partners before I…" he stopped and smiled at me. "Oh hey new girl! I'm Mr. Rayne, and you are?"

"Crystal…"

"Great, Nice too meet you. Now do you sing or play or write music?"

"All three."

I answered back. I already liked how he got to the point of everything.

"Great, you'll be with Cullen. He's the only one that does all three too, but doesn't have a partner."

I sighed with regret as he turned to the rest of the class.

Why the fuck did I always get the vamps?

Clapping his hands, he yelled, "Get with your partners and by the end of class give me something to listen too."

Edward gave me a sexy smile.

"Guess you can't escape me."

I shook my head, refusing to be sparkled or whatever Jake said he did to that Bella when she was a human.

I looked back pointedly at him, and put a thought in his mind.

_We have to get through this Eddie, so stop trying to figure me out and work with me so I don't get an F, okay? _

I had Emmett to thank for the Eddie tip.

He stiffened and looked pensively back at me, pissed off at me calling him Eddie, no doubt thinking he could guard his mind.

I scoffed at him then began to play a random tune.

The words just came to me and soon I had a steady song with an R&B tinge; I wrote until I got it all right and Edward was helping me pen and singing backup.

It was about my old life, and Warren, even though he was allowed to stay with us for a couple more days.

I was happy finally knowing Warren's secret, feeling like that was the last wall I had break down with him.

I started on the piano, playing fuller and better I did last time; no one noticing how I was manipulating the elastibility in my fingers.

I sang fuller too, expanding my vocal chords in the first verse as Edward sang along with me.

Lay your head on my pillow,

Here you can be yourself.

No one has to know what you are feeling;

No one, but me and you, you.

I won't tell your secrets, (I wont, I won't)

Your secrets are safe with me, (Safe with me)

I will keep, your secrets. (I will keep)

Just think of me as a page in your diary. (Your diary)

I feel such a connection,

Even when you're far away.

Ooh Baby if there's anything that you fear,

Call 489-4608 and I'll be here, here

I won't tell your secrets, (I won't, I won't, I won't)

Your secrets are safe with me, (safe with me)

I will keep, your secrets. (I will keep)

Just think of my as a page in your diary. (Your diary)

When we had finished practicing it, our class burst into applause.

I hadn't noticed how loud we were or how much I had gotten into it.

I was just enjoying the blending of our voices and my song worked out just right.

Our song was determined the best by the rest of the class at the end of the period.

I avoided Edward and when class was over, I discreetly ran high speed into the girls' locker room to change for gym.

Rosalie and Bella were there and they were talking about me. How original.

Bella was speaking, in an unnaturally low voice of course.

She sounded worried, but it came out more like she was whining.

"You heard that song, Rosie. Edward's never blended with someone so completely, or written such a beautiful song." she whispered.

What was wrong with this girl?

How could she not seeing the poor guy's undying love for her?

What an idiot.

I went to go fix her thoughts, but stopped at what I heard.

Rosalie whispered back.

"O please, Edward would never even think of leaving you for that ho-bag, and don't worry. And even if He did, I'd just kill her."

Really?

She thought she could kill me?

I was pissed off and rounded the corner.

Thinking I couldn't hear her, she whispered "Speak of the Devil."

I spoke back in a deadly monotone and the same voice level they were using.

I was trying hard to control my shaking.

"Shut the fuck up Rosalie. Bella I promise you I wrote the song, and I played it too. I just told Cullen what to sing. Stop being so insecure. It's been 97 years and he's still in love with you. And I think I've just about enough of your crap, Rosalie. I can kill you, and I would if I didn't see in Emmett's mind that he would die too. Be happy your boyfriend is such a great person inside. But you do not want to piss me off."

I really got into her face at that last part, walking straight up to her and looking down on her with werewolf height.

"You bitch, you don't know what I can do to you."

Rosalie said, looking up at me and seething.

"Yeah I can, but trust me, I know how to kill a vampire."

Once again I had left two vampires in shock; it was becoming a bad habit.

I had gone a little overboard when she pissed me off.

I gave Rosalie one last glare, fixed the shorts and T-Shirt I had on, then I walked out.

P.E. was really fun for me, being a wolf.

We had to run 3 miles, and then play a quick game of volleyball.

The running was no problem, I was really fast, and I didn't even break a sweat, humming the whole way.

I rocked at volleyball, even when taking special care not to show off any powers or break anything in the gym, winning our team's game 5-0.

When P.E. was over, I decided to go home, having a free period last and nothing to do yet.

I grabbed my backpack and packed up what little homework I had to do, eager to see Warren, and of course my family.

I casually walked down the road, but stopped several times, feeling like someone was following me.

I smelt the vampire scent again, but this one smelled a million times better than Edward and Emmett combined.

I tried continuing to walk, but this one smelt so good I couldn't concentrate.

I stopped and breathed in deeply, then attempted to continue on the way to my spot. Again I heard a soft fall of an almost soundless footstep.

I stopped again and called out "Show yourself before I hurt you please? Jake? No, never mind, you're not that stupid and neither is Embry."

I spotted leaves rustling on a tree and ran at super speed over to it, knocking something down.

"Who are you?"

I demanded to the person's sculpted back, and then I noticed he was pushing himself off of the ground with a pale hand.

I kissed my teeth and started walking away, annoyed that the bloodsuckers were following me.

"Damn leeches," I said out loud, knowing I sounded exactly like Jacob.

Before I could react, he ran in front of me with a speed that couldn't be seen with the naked eye.

I didn't look up at all but just walked around him.

He spoke.

"Hey."

I continued walking.

"So. I've never had the wind knocked out me by a girl."

--

**the-hee-hee. So you love los cliffhangers, I know it. **

**Wonder who that is?? **

**Told you I wouldn't be nice to Bella. (In fact, I hate the way Meyer paints all of her females. Literally there is no spectrum between their personalities. You have Bella, whiny and completely dependent on Edward, Esme, the Stepford mother-wife, Rosalie, the super bitch, and Victoria who is basically fighting Bella because of her man (in target of Edward, when Emmett, Jasper and Alice killed James). Why not target one of the actual people who ripped him apart and set him on fire? **

**ACCCKKK. **

**I'm done ranting for now. I enjoy the concept of the series, and I once was hooked (three years ago) but as more people start to become obsessed with it, the more I realized how stupid it is. The concept and most of the other characters are great though, they just don't get any focus. **

**I personally think Meyer should write a prequel on the wolf-pack. (Maybe not, might ruin that...) lol nvm. **

**NOW I'm done ranting. **

**Eden's song was 'Diary by Alicia Keys', classic song, pretty sure it's on youtube so go listen if you've never heard it.**

**How'd you like this chapter?? **

**Alert/Review If you value the sun. **


	15. Just a little Situation

**it continues... but this is a very special chapter, I promise. **

**Enjoy! **

**Luna. **

**--**

15. Just a Little Situation

I was pissed off.

Again.

How dare they send a spy to follow me! It was afterschool!

Why must they continue to torment me?

I wasn't going to tell because they would find out eventually, and I looked up to tell him that, but I had to breathe, because suddenly I couldn't.

I looked up at his beautiful face and into his eyes, and my arguments closed in my throat.

The world ceased to be the same; it all now centered on his happiness.

I needed him.

He was water, and I was the fish.

He was the potter, and I was the clay. He had the upper hand; my devotion was for him alone. I was his forever, and right then I knew I loved him.

There were a thousand mental chains, linking my emotions in place, attaching to him with every part of him I laid eyes on.

Everything about him was so beautiful, from the golden eyes I was staring into, to the short brown hair to the straight nose to the tall, muscular frame.

Suddenly he was my world and it's moons, my solar system, and my entire universe.

I remembered what Sam told me when I first phased.

When I could think again, instead of just stare at his face with adoration (which was for about 7 minutes), I thought about what I felt and why it was so strong.

Not for just any vampire, but Alexander Cullen.

Not even Emmett had known much about Alexander when I searched his mind. He was different. Alexander was the mysterious one all the girls at school thought about, the perfect bad boy.

He drove a motorcycle instead of designer cars like his brothers and sisters, and could work leather like no other. He was so suddenly perfect for me that I loved him so much it hurt.

I needed to get away; I was quickly finding that my feelings were smothering me with their intensity.

I looked into his eyes one last time and used my sisters mind control on myself to teleport home, not wanting to offend the one I loved in anyway.

I needed to get away from him, even though it hurt so much. I had to get home; I had to call Jacob or Embry.

_Fuck it_ I thought. Looks like I'm heading to La Push.

I teleported right into the La Push school parking lot, knowing that eventually Jake, Embry, or Quil would smell me and come running out.

It hurt, my body hurt to be away from him.

As if right on cue, Jake and Embry ran out, looking worried and fierce at the same time.

They could never really tell whether I needed friends or bodyguards, since I seemed to be very emotional these days.

Speaking of emotional, the minute I saw Em, I flung my arms around his neck and started sobbing. I could feel them all calm as Embry rubbed my back.

"What's wrong, Eden?"

I wailed out "I imprinted on VAMPIRE!" but was quickly startled to silence after Jacob started doing some kind of victory dance.

I looked at him with a confused face until he was done.

"I knew I wasn't freak! Now Embry can't make fun of me anymore!"

I sighed and rolled my eyes as Jake ranted on and on about how everyone ragged on him when he imprinted on Nessie.

I sighed and thought about Alexander some more.

The full lips, the dimple in his cheek, the pale cold skin I wanted to see and touch so much more of.

The way his jet-black hair was so effortlessly yet expertly curly on his head, the sound of his voice, and the feel of his breath brushing my teeth.

My mind lingered on the golden eyes that were filled with specks of black, the slope of his back, the tall strong figure he possessed, and the way everything about him drew me in.

I loved Warren.

I still wanted to, and I tried desperately to imagine myself with him, while the pain racked through my chest.

I wanted to be with Warren, but now all that really mattered in the romantic part of my mind was Alexander.

I concentrated on the image of his face and when I opened my eyes, it was still there. It was like a still- life, only now the perfect picture I had been obsessing over for the last 24 hours had confusion in its eyes.

The lips moved, and I was too entranced by their perfect symmetry to notice what this perfect picture was saying.

He shouted something, and I looked down, breaking the spell.

I was surprised to find, instead of standing on the gravel of the Quileute's school parking lot, I was standing a soft gray carpet.

I looked around again.

I knew immediately I was in his room.

It smelt of Alexander, and his smell was heaven to me.

I suddenly realized that I had teleported into his room and openly stared up at him, making an even bigger fool of myself than I thought was possible after what I just did.

"Straught. How the fuck did you get here and why the hell are you in my room?"

His anger broke the spell.

My feelings took second string to my anger, so I kissed my teeth and leapt out of the window.

I fell three stories and my leg snapped forward beneath me.

Righting my broken leg, it healed in front of me and I broke into super speed running back to La Push.

Embarrassed and halfway there, I was shaking in anger at myself and at the jackass that held my heart. Not wanting to ruin my favorite outfits, I stripped and folded all of my clothes before phasing.

Jake was in my head the minute I swore and went wolf.

_You probably really shouldn't do that out in the open. _

_Where'd you? _

_Oh.. _

_OH. _

_Just listen to me for a second. _

_It gets better._

_We never thought it was a possibility for you, but I will try my best to help you._

_An imprint can be beautiful, you never knew. _

I shook my head and stopped running, shrinking back into human form.

How could this be a good thing?

I put back on my clothes and sat in one of my favorite trees.

(I had grown it myself, and strategically controlled it's branches to make the perfect hiding spot.)

After an hour of just sitting there something made the hair fly up on the back of my neck.

Then I sensed the smell that controlled my senses, and the sound that made goosebumps raise to my arms and a shiver trace my spine.

"I found you."

The voice was gruff and deep, yet musical, and I wondered if he sang.

I was embarrassed, so I channeled my anger to bend the imprinting bond, even if only long enough to be mean for 6 seconds.

My mouth opened and then shut.

"Go away."

He grinned at me, a full grin that brought out the dimple in his cheek, and showed off his perfect teeth.

I scoffed at him, really scoffing off my obsession. I couldn't let him win.

There was some much at stake here.

He spoke again.

"Sorry, but I can't do that."

I smiled saucily at him and my heart did a double take when I saw his eyes wonder over my body. I couldn't believe what I was about to do.

I leaned forward, close enough that our noses were touching.

I brought my lips closer to his and he closed his eyes.

While his eyes were closed, I teleported back to Jake's house, and I was exhausted.

It had taken all my concentration not to kiss him and come home.

When I sat down and thought about it, I decided that I couldn't be with him.

Without this supernatural imprint I wouldn't have found him and I knew I didn't deserve to have him.

If I was to love somebody, I promised it would be on my own and not because some supernatural force said I had too. I made the pack promise not to tell my parents by threatening to teleport them to Alaska and leave them there if they told.

Trust me, we wolves like being nice and toasty and comfortable. No one dared cross me, and I promised myself I would only tell my parents if for some strange reason, I gave in.

I trudged back to La Push, telling my parents I'd be staying there for a couple nights in a depressed state.

My dad almost didn't let me go until I told him it was the wolf part of me that needed the help.

Warren was really concerned and threatened to come to La Push, but I told him I just wanted to be with the wolves for a while.

I felt like such a bitch.

I couldn't even respond when he kissed me goodbye, and I knew that he was catching on quickly, because he cut it off short.

I tried to apologize, but he just nodded and drove off.

I had been neglecting him all week.

I went to sleep dreaming of Alexander at the tree, only this time there was a kiss, and it made me feel like nothing I had ever felt before.

When I woke up I teleported home to get my clothes.

I could almost smell him in my room and still taste his breath on lips. I got up and dressed for school, and after eating walked out the door.

Another day.

Could it get any worse?

--

**I feel like those are always famous last words. **

**Warren is not gone, I promise. **

**Even after what happens next, he comes back to play an integral part in the story. **

**For those of you wondering what Alexander looks like, at first I was like, Steven Strait!! before I realized the SS is Warren Peace. **

**I know. **

**Yikes. **

**Obsession much?**

**So, after much consideration I found the PERFECT PERSON. **

**Like, I couldn't have picked better myself. Just think of him a bit taller and a bit more muscular, in leather, with Golden Eyes and curly-ish hair. **

**Nico Tortorella. (Cole from failed CW show the beautiful life.) **

**YUM. **

**I'm done. **

**While doing this chapter, I was listening to Just a little Situation by Light the City, hence the chapter. I don't think they're popular yet, so Idk if they're on any site. Sowwy :-(**

**You know the drillllll. **

**Alert/Review if you value the sun. **


End file.
